The Odd Couple
by penpunk
Summary: Pre-OotP AU...Here's a fic about the wizarding worlds very own Felix and Oscar. Severus and Sirius have to keep Harry safe during the summer after 4th year. That is, if they don't kill each other in the process.
1. Summer Plans

The Odd Couple  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine . . . not yet at least (Mwaahaahaa)  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Plans

* * *

"Hurry up boy."  
  
Uncle Vernon removed his key from the trunk lock and left Harry to struggle with his baggage. Harry lifted his huge school trunk into the back of his uncle's car along with his broom and closed the door. He trudged around the car and got into the backseat with Hedwig. Uncle Vernon started the car and they were on their way back to Privet Drive.  
  
Harry ignored the constant looks he got from his uncle in the rear view mirror and contented himself with staring out the window. Another summer with the Dursleys. Another summer without Ron or Hermione or Sirius . . . . Harry prayed that his Godfather would be safe. Sirius had a habit of putting himself in danger for Harry. He just hoped that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a soft hoot from Hedwig. He turned and smiled at his faithful pet owl.  
  
"Shut that confounded bird up!" shouted Vernon from the front seat.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon," said Harry. He looked at Hedwig and put a finger to his lips to urge his owl to be quiet.  
  
"Don't think we forgot about that clever little magic trick your freak friends pulled last summer. You're going to pay for that one boy."  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as he heard his uncle's words and saw the crazed look in his uncle's eyes. What could happen that would possibly be worst than the last fourteen summers? Harry began to cherish every moment he had in the silent car. No doubt this would be the last time he would see daylight in a very long time.  
  
The car ride ended too quickly for Harry, even despite the fact he was in a very small space with a very large, angry man. The car pulled into the driveway and Harry got out of the car very quickly. Maybe he could make a run for it before his uncle got out of the car. He had his wand in his hooded sweatshirt. He could run and flag down the Knight Bus.  
  
Harry glanced down the left side of Privet Drive. All clear. He turned his gaze to the right side of the street and his heart fell. A muggle was walking down the sidewalk. Calling the Knight Bus was out of the question. The muggle would see too much and Vernon would lock Harry in the cupboard forever. The muggle was drawing closer and Harry suddenly got another idea. If he could stay outside as long as possible, Uncle Vernon couldn't do anything to harm him and after the muggle passed, he could make a run for it.  
  
Harry fingered his wand inside the front pocket of his sweatshirt. The muggle was closer and Harry noted something familiar about the way the man walked. It was stealthy and cat-like. Where had he seen that walk before? Harry turned his gaze back to his uncle, who was struggling to remove his pudgy self out from behind the steering wheel. Harry turned back to the man walking towards him. He was now close enough to enable Harry to note his features. He was lean and tall and was dressed in all black with a sweatshirt like Harry's. As he approached, Harry noticed his long black hair . . . Harry froze. He knew this man.  
  
'Why on earth is Snape walking down my street?' thought Harry to himself as his Potions professor drew closer. Harry's shock prevented him from realizing that his uncle was shouting his name.  
  
"Harry! Get over here and get your trunk! Are you daft boy? Potter!" Harry took his eyes from Snape and back to his enraged uncle. His face was a dark shade of purple. Harry looked over to Snape who was just a few yards from him. Quickly making up his mind, he dashed towards his professor and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Professor, help me please. I..."Severus held up a hand to silence Harry. He looked at the boy in front of him, and smirked to himself. Potter was asking him for help.  
  
"Potter, I'm not walking down your street for pleasure. I've been sent to collect you."  
  
"Am I going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"It will be explained later, Potter. Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. Is this your muggle relative?" Harry nodded. Snape walked past him and towards a very apprehensive Vernon.  
  
"Are you Potter's uncle?" asked Snape who crossed his arms over his chest. He was at least a head taller than Vernon who was looking quite intimidated.  
  
"Who wants to know?" said Vernon as he eyed the strange man suspiciously. He looked Snape up and down. Vernon puffed himself to appear larger, though it made him look like an expanding blueberry in Harry's opinion.  
  
"I have been sent to pick up Potter. He is being removed from your care this summer," said Snape. "He'll be leaving immediately."  
  
Vernon, if possible, turned even purpler. 

"Are you one of those freak friends of his? Is this what this is? He's been taken away by people like you before. That boy is not leaving this time. Oh no, he's going to pay for the last time he left this house with one of you weirdos.  
  
Snape snorted at this and drew his wand.  
  
"He will come with me."  
  
Vernon moved to protest but Snape fixed his wand in between the man's eyes. He muttered a spell which cause Uncle Vernon's face to slacken and his eyes to stare straight ahead.

"Harry Potter is gone on holiday and will not be returning until the school year starts again. You are to tell this to anyone who asks about the boy. Do you understand?" Snape removed his wand from Vernon's forehead. Vernon nodded at Snape's question, remaining otherwise motionless.

"Good. Now go into your house and stay there until we are gone," continued Severus. Without another word, Vernon spun around and ran his pudgy self into the house. Snape turned back to Harry.  
  
"Potter, where are your things?"  
  
Harry pointed to the open trunk. Snape walked over and muttered a spell. Harry's giant trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox, which Snape put in his pocket.

"Potter, I need to use your owl. She can catch up with us later. Dumbledore will know where to send her."  
  
Harry nodded and took Hedwig's cage out of the car. Snape used his wand to write on a piece of parchment. Harry coaxed Hedwig onto his arm and walked over to Snape.  
  
"This needs to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible," said Snape as he tied the note to the owl's leg. She hooted and flew off. Snape then took Hedwig's cage and shrunk it down to the size of a thimble.  
  
"Do you have anything else Potter?"  
  
"Um . . . yeah. My broom." Harry took his firebolt out of the trunk of the car and walked over to Snape. He proceeded to shrink the broom.  
  
"We're going to travel by portkey," said Snape as he pulled out an old, leather bound book. He held it out to Harry. Harry didn't move. His eyes were fixed on the book. "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
Harry said nothing and continued to look at the book. A portkey. It was a portkey that took him to Voldemort a few days ago . . . . Where would this one take him?  
  
"Potter! Are you coming or would you rather stay here with your relatives?"  
  
Harry looked up and met Snape's gaze. He wasn't going to stay with the Dursleys but he wasn't going to touch the portkey either.  
  
"Professor, I. . . I can't. . . I. . ."  
  
"You can't what?" Snape's tone was going from slightly frustrated to thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"I can't touch the portkey. I. . . just can't."  
  
"And why not?" Snape was quite past thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"A portkey. . . t-took me t-t-to. . . Voldemort. . . the tournament. . . Cedric."  
  
Snape had forgotten that the tri-wizard cup had been a portkey. The fear in Harry's eyes was confirming the fact that he was severely traumatized by this.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I understand your apprehension but I can assure you that you'll be perfectly safe. I will be with you the entire time," Severus was not sure that that fact would lessen the boy's fear.  
  
"No, Professor . . . could we travel by floo or the Knight Bus?"  
  
"Potter, take the portkey. You will be far safer after you take it then you will be if you stay here."  
  
Harry looked down at the portkey again and then back up to Snape. He nodded slightly before placing a hand on the book. After a minute or so, he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and the rushing sound in his ears. He could feel Snape's shoulders bumping into his and then it all ceased.  
  
It took Harry a moment to steady himself and open his eyes. When he did, he was a little disappointed. They did not land in Hogwarts. They were in a cottage, it looked like. It looked slightly larger than the Burrow and was a two-story house at least, judging by the staircase in the corner. Harry guesses they had landed in the living room. There was a fireplace in the center of the left wall with a window on each side. There was a couch in front of the fireplace and an armchair in the left top corner of the room. To his left, there was a desk beneath the window. Harry turned around to see that there was a bookshelf brimming with books behind him. Next to the shelf was a doorway that led to the kitchen and another door, which Harry guessed to be the bathroom. Harry returned to his original position and realized he was alone in the room. Where was Snape? Harry was startled when he heard a voice.  
  
"Your things are in the second room to the left upstairs," said Snape as he walked down the stairs. "You will remain here for the rest of the summer."  
  
Harry froze. The whole summer? With Snape?  
  
"Excuse me Professor, am I to stay here with you?"  
  
Snape straightened before answering. "Yes, I am to remain here with you along with another person who should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore informed me that it was going to be a former auror but left it at that."  
  
Harry nodded slightly before venturing to ask another question.  
  
"Professor, why do I have to stay here?"  
  
Snape walked over and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Dumbledore received some disturbing news this morning, as you were boarding the train for Kingscross. It seem as though you have gained yet another enemy. The ministry wants you to be questioned extensively about Cedric's death. Dumbledore knew you'd probably end up in Azkaban so we decided to move you here."  
  
Harry sat down on the sofa. Azkaban?  
  
"They want to put me in Azkaban?"  
  
Snape shrugged. "It's a possibility. Fudge doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned, so he wants to place the blame on someone."  
  
"Me."  
  
Snape nodded. "This cottage is quite a long way from Hogwarts and your relatives' house so they will have a tough time finding you. "Is this your house?"  
  
Snape shook his head.  
  
"No, this cottage belongs to a trusted collegue of Dumbledore. It's his summer home but he is in France for the summer so we can stay here."  
  
Harry leaned back on the sofa. A whole summer with Snape and some stranger. Harry's expression must have been easily read because Snape commented on it almost immediately. 

"As always Potter, you are thinking only of yourself. Do remember that I am stuck with you all summer as well. Not quite ideal but it is my job. I will ignore you as much as possible if you promise to do the same for me.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Both professor and student were startled when there was a knock at the door. Snape got up from his place in the corner and pulled out his wand. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
"Merlin," groaned Snape. "Not you. You aren't the auror Dumbledore was talking about, are you?"  
  
There wasn't a person at the door, as Harry expected. Instead, a big, black grim-like dog trotted into the cottage.

* * *


	2. The Guardians

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 2: The Guardians

* * *

"Sirius?"  
  
The big grim-like dog was suddenly no more. Instead, in its place, was a tall man with black hair, ice gray eyes, and a huge grin.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Sirius as he pulled his godson into an embrace.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as they separated.  
  
"That," interjected Severus, "is the exact question I was planning to ask." Severus took his wand and fixed it on Sirius.  
  
"Snape, I believe, though I would love to hex you myself, that we called a truce."  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
"Just because I called a truce with you doesn't mean I want to see your face. Answer my question. Why are you here?"  
  
"Dumbledore needed a powerful and deadly accurate auror."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
In a blinks time, Sirius pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Severus was disarmed before he could react. Black was fast for someone with mental capacity of a child.  
  
Sirius continued his explanation of his presence in the tiny cottage. "Dumbledore needed a wizard with defense skills at an auror's level and someone who, to put it simply, thinks the Ministry is full of dragon dung. That's why I'm here. Now, Snape, what are you doing here? I was told Harry was staying with a trusted Hogwart's teacher. Why are you here and what did you do with that teacher?"  
  
Snape just sneered at Sirius. He would have hexed him but his wand was in the hands of the accused convict. "Black, give me my wand. I won't curse you. . . for now. We need to straighten out some things with Dumbledore. I believe he will be here shortly."  
  
"You can have your wand back then," said Sirius as he pocketed the Potions Master's wand. He turned to Harry, who was standing silently next to the sofa. "So Harry, how was the train ride home?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry who proceeded to sit down. "Malfoy and his gang decided to harass us, which was a bad idea on their part."  
  
"What did you do to them?" asked Sirius, sitting down next to his Godson. Severus sat down in the corner of the room, a dark scowl etched on his face.  
  
"I simply hexed them. So did Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Hexes have extremely weird effects when you mix them," Harry smiled at the thought of Crabbe with tiny tentacles all over his face.  
  
"Oh Harry," said Sirius, feigning overwhelming emotional happiness. "You've made me so proud!" Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eyes before throwing his arms around the boy.  
  
"Get off dog breath!" said Harry as his Godfather started to smother him into the couch.  
  
"Oh Merlin," mumbled Severus as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
"Oh good," said Sirius, as he released Harry from a headlock. "I thought that would get the git to leave."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore stick me with him? He knows we hate each other," said Harry as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sirius as he spun his wand between his fingers.  
  
"When did you get a new wand?" asked Harry as he noticed Sirius' new piece of wizarding equipment.  
  
"A few days ago," said Sirius as he stopped spinning the wand to look at it. "I used a glamour spell and turn into Remus. It's nice having a wand finally. I really miss my old one, though. I had some good times with that thing."  
  
Harry smirked. He was sure Sirius used his wand more for pranks and trouble making then for actual learning.  
  
"I didn't know you were an auror," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I was for about five years. I got accepted into the training program right after I left Hogwarts. My mother was so happy. I was an auror just like my dad."

"You're dad was one too?"

Sirius nodded, though it was a little somber.

"Yes, he was a great auror."

"Is he retired now?"

Sirius smiled sadly and shook his head.

"He was killed during my fourth year at school. Ambushed by Deatheaters."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius…I didn't know…"

"It's okay Harry," said Sirius. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad he wasn't around during my arrest. It would have broke his heart."

The two sat in silence for a while before Sirius broke it.

"So what do you want to do after school?"

"Well," said Harry. "The only thing I'm good at is quidditch."

"You know I've heard you're pretty good with Defense Against the Dark Arts as well," said Sirius with a laugh and a poke at Harry's ribs with his elbow. "But I could see you as a pro seeker. Probably could play for England if you wanted. Merlin knows they could use you. They got slaughtered this last cup."  
  
"Did you play on the house team at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I was a beater."  
  
"Big surprise there," said Harry.  
  
Both suddenly looked up when they saw Severus and Dumbledore walking down the stairs.  
  
"Albus," said Sirius, watching the headmaster sit in the armchair in the corner. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now. The fireplace in Severus' room is connected to the floo network for the next hour, so I can't stay long. Oh, Severus?" Dumbledore looked from Sirius to Snape, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Remember to put those antiapparation wards around the cottage."  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore, turning to Harry. "I hope your trip went well."  
  
"Well, the train ride was fine," said Harry.  
  
"I am sorry you had to come on such short notice. It really couldn't be helped."  
  
"It's okay. I'd rather stay here. I have a feeling that this summer with the Dursleys wouldn't have been too much fun."  
  
Sirius glanced at Harry for a moment. He'd have to ask him about that later.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that Sirius will be staying here for the remainder of the summer. As will Severus, at least for the time being," Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Do make sure they don't kill each other. We need as many people possible on our side."  
  
Sirius and Severus both turned and looked at each other. Harry saw the look they gave each other. At least he'd have something to do over the summer.  
  
"Do I have to stay in here the whole time?" asked Harry. The prospect of staying in doors the whole summer was not appealing.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Dumbledore. "The backyard is open for your use. There is also a muggle village down the road, though you can't go unless you are accompanied by Severus."  
  
'Its better than being inside the whole time,' thought Harry, trying to stay optimistic.  
  
"What will happen when I go back to school?"  
  
"Hopefully, the matter will be cleared up by then," said Dumbledore. "Best not to dwell too much on it, though. Just enjoy your summer."  
  
Harry smiled but on the inside, he felt like screaming and running out the door. A whole summer confined to the care of Severus Snape. Azkaban almost sounded good. Thank goodness Sirius was there.  
  
"Please stay in correspondence with me," said Dumbledore. "If anything unusual happens, I would like to hear about it. I would also like to know that your two guardians are still alive."  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius smirked. Severus scowled.  
  
"Don't forget the wards, Severus. I have a few charms to set myself and then I must get back to Hogwarts. I'll see you three in a few weeks."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his chair and turned to walk out the front door. The three sat in silence for a while after the headmaster left. Severus was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Black."  
  
Sirius turned his head.  
  
"Yes, grease head?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I thought I was already there. I mean, I am stuck in a tiny cottage all summer with you."  
  
"And do you think I'm happy to be here with you?"  
  
Sirius cast a dark look at Severus.  
  
"Black, give me my wand back," said Severus as he thrusted his hand out in front of Sirius' face. Without taking his eyes off the Professor, he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the demanded wand. He shoved it into Severus' waiting hand which was withdrawn once contented. Severus stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll return shortly. I'm going to put up those wards now."  
  
Severus shut the door behind him. Sirius put his head in his hands and Harry could have sworn he heard "stupid bastard" come from his godfather's direction. Sirius suddenly looked up and at Harry.  
  
"Why did he do it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Why did who do what?" said a puzzled Harry.  
  
"Why did he stick Snape and me together? He even said himself that we'd probably kill each other. Sometimes I wonder if he's sane."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I've been wondering that for the last four years. He seems to have his reason, but you usually don't figure out those reason until after the fact."  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and leaned his head on the couch.  
  
"Its okay, Sirius," said Harry. "I'm just glad you're here. I don't think I could stay here with just Snape."

"Who could?" said Sirius. "That man is as easy to get along with as is a rabid bull with hemeroids."

Harry burst out with laughter right as Snape re-entered the cottage. He eyed the laughing boy strangly before walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Severus as he walked past the couch. "If you are hungry, I'd suggest following me. I am making dinner now."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius.  
  
"You'd better follow him. I can't cook so he's your best bet. Watch him though. Make sure he doesn't try and poison me."  
  
"Black, you can make your own dinner. I was sent to care for Potter. I'm not your private cook. And no Potter, I'm not going to poison you so come eat or starve if you want. It makes not difference to me," Severus raised an eyebrow before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"I can cook you something if you want," said Harry as he stood up. "I cooked for my relatives so I know what I'm doing."  
  
"That's fine Harry. I'll get something later. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Our room is the second on the left or at least that's where I'm sleeping. I'm assuming you'll be in there too."  
  
Sirius smiled as he stood up.  
  
"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning . . . if I'm still alive."  
  
He squeezed Harry's shoulder before walking towards the stairs. Harry stood and watched him leave before turning his gaze on the kitchen. He could hear the clanging of pots. Harry took a deep breath before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *


	3. Keeping the Peace

* * *

The Odd Couple 

by Penpunk

Chapter 3: Keeping the Peace

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen, where Snape was busying himself with making their evening meal. Harry silently sat down at the table in the corner and watched his professor. Snape chose to ignore Harry's presence in the kitchen. Instead, he went about with preparing the meal. He had no idea what the boy wanted to eat. He decided on spaghetti. It was easy enough to make and being Potions Master had its advantages when cooking.  
  
Harry found it particular that Snape didn't use magic when he cooked. He assumed that all non-muggles did. Snape didn't seem the type to use muggle techniques.  
  
"Are you allergic to anything Potter?" asked Severus without turning around.  
  
"No sir," answered Harry.  
  
"Where did Black go?"  
  
"Upstairs. He went to bed."  
  
Again, they were together in silence. Severus took his eyes off of the meal briefly and glanced over at Harry. So this was the ministry's new target. The words from Fudge ran through Severus's mind.  
  
" . . . The boy's dangerous . . . raving lunatic . . . He had something to do with Diggory's death. Dumbledore, we have no choice but to question him . . . the wizarding community needs answers . . ."  
  
Severus shook his head as he looked back down at the almost done meal. Potter may be arrogant and bigheaded but he wasn't a lunatic or a murderer. He was too much of a damn Gryffindor to be that. It's Fudge who's the raving lunatic. 'It's Fudge's fault that I'm stuck with Potter and his homicidal Godfather. Damn him,' thought Severus as he put a lid on the simmering sauce. He picked up a pot of noodles and drained them in the sink.  
  
"Um . . . Professor?" said Harry quietly.  
  
"What Potter," said Severus in his usual annoyed tone.  
  
"I was . . . well . . . do you need any help?" asked Harry. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, even if it was Snape.  
  
"Oh . . . you can get out some plates and silver wear. I'm not sure where they are. They should be in one of the cabinets over there," Severus pointed to his left without turning around.  
  
Harry made no reply. Instead, he stood up and walked over to where Snape had pointed. He looked through a few drawers and cupboards until he found some plates, glasses, and silver wear. He got a pair of each and walked back over to the table. He set two places across from each other and returned to his seat.  
  
"Get some milk and butter from the refrigerator," said Severus as he poured the drained noodles into a bowl.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a half full quart of milk and a tray of butter. He walked back over and set them on the table. Snape had set the noodles and sauce on the table and was already helping himself to them. Harry sat down and waited patiently for his professor to finish. He piled some noodles and sauce on his plate and the two began to eat in silence. Severus looked up from his own plate to the boy on the other side of the table. Harry was moving the noodles around on his plate with a fork. He didn't seem too interested in actually eating.  
  
"What Potter? The food not good enough for you?" said Snape with a sneer.  
  
Harry snapped out of what ever he was in and looked up and his professor.  
  
"Oh, sorry. No, it's good. Sorry," said Harry before shoveling in a large bite. He wasn't lying. The food was very good. Way beyond Harry's expectations. Cooking was definitely one of Snape's fortes. They both ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Severus finished his meal first and left Harry in the kitchen by himself. Harry ate a little more before empting the content of his plate into the garbage can. He looked over to the table and decided to make himself useful. He walked past the door to the living room and saw that Snape was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. Harry shrugged and started to clear off the table, putting the leftovers in the fridge. He knew Sirius would probably be hungry later.  
  
Severus was brought of his slight daze by the sound of pots banging together. He got up from the couch and looked in through the kitchen door. Harry was at the sink, washing the dishes from their meal. Severus watched Harry for a few moments, slightly awed. He had taken in the initiative to be helpful. Not something he would expect from Potter. He moved from the door and walked back to the couch.  
  
Harry finished cleaning and drying the last plate in the sink. He turned and wiped the table off with the rag in his hand, and then hung the rag on the handle of the stove. He left the kitchen and walked past Snape to the stairs. He took one last look at his professor before climbing the steps. Harry walked past the first door on the left and entered through the second. He briefly looked around the room. It had two beds, one that was now occupied by his sleeping godfather, in each corner. In the middle of the two beds was a window. In front of the unoccupied bed was Harry's now normal sized luggage. Harry walked over to Sirius's bed and smiled at his sleeping figure. Sirius had one arm thrown over his eyes and one leg off the side of the bed. He looked really uncomfortable but he seemed to be sleepy soundly. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He got changed and slipped into bed. His last thought as he slowly fell asleep was of the summer to come and how he was possibly going to get through it.  
  
Harry was woken up by the sound of two raised voices drifting in from downstairs. Knowing exactly to whom the voices belonged, Harry hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs. His first sight as he got to the living room was Sirius physically holding Snape against the wall and Snape with his hands around Sirius's neck, both their wands lying on the floor.  
  
Harry ran down and grabbed the back of Sirius's sweater.  
  
"Let him go Snape!" yelled Harry as he tried to pull Sirius away.  
  
"Tell him to let go of me!" yelled Severus as he tightened his grip around Sirius's neck.  
  
"Sirius! Come on, let go!" Harry gave the back of Sirius's sweater a huge tug and pulled his Godfather off of Snape and onto himself. Harry and Sirius landed on each other on the floor with a huge thud.  
  
"Get off of me," choked out Harry as he tried to push Sirius off on top of him.  
  
Sirius got up and tried to lunge at Snape again. Harry reacted faster and grabbed Sirius's knees before he could pin Snape against the wall again.  
  
"Harry let go," said Sirius, looking down at Harry with a pleading gaze.  
  
"No."  
  
Snape used this distraction to run over and grab his wand off the floor. He took it up in his hand and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"Don't move Black or you'll be nothing but a bloody stain on the floor," said Snape with an especially malicious glare in his eyes.  
  
"You would never," said Sirius. Harry let go of his knees and crawled over to where his Godfather's forgotten wand lay.  
  
"Watch me," said Snape with a sneer.  
  
Harry grabbed Sirius's wand and pointed it at the two furious adults. He shouted a disarming spell and Snape's wand flew into Harry's open hand.  
  
"Potter, give me my wand!"  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Nice job Harry," said Sirius, drawing himself away from the enraged potions master. "Give me my wand and I'll make sure he doesn't try anything stupid."  
  
"No, you're not getting your wand back either," said Harry as he pocketed the two wands. "You're acting as bad as him." Harry pointed towards Snape.  
  
Sirius looked astounded.  
  
"Come on Harry. You're defending him?"  
  
"No," said Harry shaking his head. "If you do something serious to Snape, you'll end up in Azkaban, leaving me alone with no guardians. If he were to do something to you, you wouldn't be any better off."  
  
Snape was shocked by Harry's actions. He was protecting his hated Potion's master.  
  
"As much as I am awed by your honorable actions and intentions, I don't need a wand to dismember your precious godfather," said Snape as he took a seat in the armchair.  
  
"Shut up Snape. You couldn't leave a scratch on me if you tried," said Sirius as he also sat down. 

"This summer isn't going to get any easier if I have to break fights up like that every two mintues of the day," said Harry.

Harry swore he heard Snape concur.  
  
"So if I give you your wands back, you promise not to hex each other?"  
  
Snape and Sirius both nodded reluctantly. Harry threw each their wand and watched as they both pocketed them while eyeing each other suspiciously.  
  
"What started this whole thing or do I even want to know?" asked Harry as he sat down next to Sirius on the couch.  
  
"Oh you know," began Sirius. "There was an exchange of words. I called him a greasy git and he called me a murdering bastard. You know, the usual."  
  
"No really, why were you about to kill each other?"  
  
Snape and Sirius both shot each other nasty glances and then looked back to Harry. Snape decided to speak first.  
  
"Black doesn't seem to think that your situation is that dire and was talking about a trip to Diagon Alley today."  
  
"And that's the reason you were going to strangle him? Because he wanted to take me to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Well, no," said Sirius. "That's not all. He decided to make a comment of how I have never grown up and that I can't treat you like one of my brain dead friends."  
  
"Yes, that is what I said," said Snape. "But if you had waited and listened to the rest of my explanation, you wouldn't have shot off those comments about me being a slimy deatheater and I wouldn't have tried to strangle you."  
  
"I would have called you a slimy deatheater anyway, but what else would you have had to say that would make the situation better?"  
  
"I was going to say you can't treat Potter like one of your friends. He's not James and he has so much more to lose. I was going to ask you to respect the fact that Lily and James died for the boy and not to screw it up."  
  
Sirius started to say something but realized that Snape was right. Oh Merlin, Sirius was agreeing with Snape. He looked over at Harry and saw that his face had suddenly faded into a somber expression. Snape looked at the two on the couch and left the room without a word.  
  
Harry and Sirius both sat in silence. Sirius felt ashamed for thinking that he could do anything and it would make Harry feel better. He felt guilty for not having more concern for Harry's situation. Harry had other things on his mind.  
  
"I'm confused," said Harry. "You call Snape a deatheater all the time, and at one time, he was one. Surely that couldn't have made him so angry."  
  
"Well, I did more than call him a slimy deatheater. From what we were talking about yesterday, you know, about my dad, I just kind of blew up."  
  
"What else did you say?"  
  
"I was so mad, I don't really remember. I said something like 'Harry wouldn't be in this situation if James and Lily were still alive' and went on and on about how it was partly his fault."  
  
"Sirius," said Harry, shocked. "What made you say that?"  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"Snape didn't have anything to do with their death, did he?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius. "It really made him angry, though. I wouldn't ask him about it if I were you."  
  
Harry smiled slightly but couldn't help think about that question. He knew Snape had been a deatheater but never had considered the fact that he could have had something to do with the death of his parents.  
  
"Anyway, I wish we could have gone to Diagon Alley. I really don't know what I'm going to do all summer."  
  
"Don't worry," said Sirius. "We'll figure something out."  
  
The grumbling in his stomach interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked over at his Godfather.  
  
"Hey, are you hungry?" asked Harry as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. I didn't get to eat last night."  
  
"Okay, I'll make breakfast today. If Snape cooks anymore, you'll starve to death."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"By the way, how was his cooking? You're still alive so obviously the food was safe to eat."  
  
"Actually," said Harry, "it was really good. He is a really good cook. A lot better than my aunt at least."  
  
At that moment, Snape reentered the room. Harry and Sirius both looked at each other and went into the kitchen.  
  
Harry cooked a large breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, potatoes, oatmeal, and waffles. He placed all the food on the table and left Sirius to eat. He cautiously walked into the living room. Snape was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Harry cleared his throat causing Snape to look up. He seemed slightly annoyed.  
  
"Would you like to come and eat Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'd love to Potter but I don't think I could keep it down if I had to look at Black any more than I have to," said Snape as he returned his gaze to his book.  
  
Harry returned to the kitchen and got out two plates. He filled one with food and walked back into the living room. He set the food on the side table next to Snape and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Snape continued to look down at his book until Harry had returned to the kitchen. Curse the boy for not taking no for an answer. Snape looked over at the plate of hot food to his right. It smelled good and he was hungry. Snape took the plate and prodded the food with his fork. It looked edible. Snape took a bite and was surprised. It was good. It was really good. Where on earth had Potter learned to cook?  
  
Sirius was on his third helping of food when he stopped stuffing his face to say something.  
  
"You are officially making meals for the rest of the summer."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"So it's good then?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius nodded and smiled as he shoved more eggs into his mouth.  
  
"So what are we going to do all day," asked Harry looking up at his godfather.  
  
Sirius smiled and looked towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Let's get Snape to loosen up."  
  
"Yeah right, Sirius," said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, then let's annoy the living hell out of the git."

* * *


	4. Letters

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 4: Letters

* * *

Dear Albus,  
  
It has been a week since Potter has arrived and you should be extremely proud of me. Black is still alive, although I am certain he is so through some kind of miracle. Actually, I believe that it is because of Potter's intervention that the convict has been allowed to live. If we were at Hogwarts, I'd even award the boy points for his efforts. But really Albus, what possessed you to think that this would actually work? If it had just been Potter and me, I would have been able to live with it, but Black is making my life unbearable.  
  
He tried to kill me during our first morning together. I'll admit I fought back. Potter came down stairs just in time to break us apart, which brings me to another question, Albus. Potter has used magic numerable times to disarm Black and me. Why hasn't he gotten a single warning from the ministry? If you reply, which I have no doubt you will, an explanation would be nice. Anyway, every time Black and I are in a room together, hell breaks loose. Is there any sort of mission you can send him on? He's an animagus for Merlin's sake. An animagus that no one knows about. I'm sure you could find some sort of dangerous work for him. Nothing could be as hazardous as what he is doing now. I don't usually plead for things, Albus, but I'm doing it now.  
  
Potter is fine, if you're curious to know. He has stayed out of my way for a majority of our time together, and does a fine job of keeping Black occupied. He is bored, though. If you can Albus, send something for him to do. Some books from the library on quidditch or something would probably make his time a bit more enjoyable. When I started being concerned for Potter's enjoyment level, I do not know and I think maybe I should schedual a meeting with Madam Pomfrey when I get back to Hogwarts. Anyway, maybe when the weather shifts, he'll find something to do outside. The rain has confined him to the in doors but it has not stopped Black. The smell of wet dog has become a lingering scent around the cottage.  
  
Do you know when I can expect the muggle money I sent for a few days ago? We are a bit short on food around here and Potter and I only have wizard coins. The shortage of food is due to the unnatural eating habits of Black. I think being a dog has caused him to pick up unhealthy eating habits and he eats abnormally large amounts of food. I am thankful for one thing, though. It seems Potter has some talent in the kitchen and is able to share the cooking duties with me. Black, it seems, can't even make a sandwich without destroying the kitchen, which is to be expected from a complete idiot like him.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon Albus. If you could send something for Potter to do and maybe even something for Black (maybe some muggle children's coloring crayons and picture books) it would be greatly appreciated. I hope I am getting paid for this. It is only out of the complete respect and faith I have in your decisions and opinions that I am doing this, although, as of right now, my faith in some of your decisions is wavering.  
  
Yours respectively,  
  
S. Snape  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
Let me thank you again for letting me do this. The last week has been wonderful and I have never had the opportunity to spend so much time with Harry. Right now, my number one priority is to be as much of a Godfather to him as possible. I am finding it increasingly difficult to keep my temper around Snape, though. Okay, so maybe I haven't kept my temper around him at all, but it really makes me wonder why you asked Snape to stay with Harry? There are so many other teachers at Hogwarts who actually care about Harry. Why not send them here?  
  
No matter what Snape may tell you, he is the one who's baiting me. He makes comments and knows perfectly well that I have trouble keeping my temper, especially under such intense circumstances as these. I must say, though, that he has kept his temper around Harry. I know how he treats him usually and he seems to be trying to make this summer as painless as possible for Harry.  
  
By the way, Snape seems to have been able to keep himself occupied but Harry and I don't exactly have much to do. I take walk in my dog form every once in a while, though it has been raining lately so its not as enjoyable as one might think, but if you could send us something to do, it would be nice.  
  
The way Harry is handling this whole situation is really great. James and Lily would be proud. Hell, I'm proud of him. He has kept things between Snape and me at bay and I think we're both alive because of him. I never really realized how mature he is for his age. I have been trying to get him to open up a bit about the tournament. I think he's having a little trouble sleeping because of it but I don't want to force him to talk about anything he's not ready to. Really Albus, he's handling this situation beautifully.  
  
On a side note, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Albus. It's been years since I've had some Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Could you send me a few boxes? I'll pay you back when I can. Could you send some Chocolate Frogs as well? Oh, and some Honeydukes chocolate for Harry. And a few dungbombs for Snape. Sorry, just kidding. We don't mind if you decide to add anything extra from Honeydukes. Thanks a million Albus. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Padfoot  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
You told me to keep you informed on what was happening around here and I am sorry that I didn't write sooner but I've been occupied for the last week. Sirius and Professor Snape are both still alive but they've seriously tried to change that. I'm doing my best to keep Sirius occupied and they don't seem to argue as much when I'm around. I have had to use magic to disarm them sometimes. I'm really sorry that I have. I know the rule but it's the only solution I had at the time.  
  
Other than all that, life here hasn't been so bad. At least it's not as bad as I thought. I really wish it would stop raining. It would be nice to go outside and, as much as I like Sirius, as a dog, he's really starting to smell.  
  
I was wondering if it would be okay to write Hermione and Ron to tell them where I am and that I'm okay. I promised that I would keep in touch with them and they may get worried if I don't write back. The last time I didn't write them, Ron came and took me from the Dursleys. I don't think the Dursley's would appreciate if the Weasleys came to get me and I wasn't there. I'll understand if I can't contact them, but could you tell them what's going on? Just try not to worry Mrs. Weasley too much.  
  
Thank you very much Professor. I mean, for everything. Getting Sirius to come and even for Professor Snape coming. He has been pretty nice to me and he's really not so bad away from school. Just don't tell him I said that. I'll try to write as much as possible.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Thank you very much for the letter. I am very glad to know that you and Sirius are alive. I can't express how thankful I am that you are doing this. Don't worry; you are getting paid very handsomely for this. I know it's not the ideal summer for you but we are preventing other more serious things from happening by doing this.  
  
You asked me why Harry hasn't gotten any warning from the ministry. I will tell you. I set up some wards around the cottage and even some minor wards around the entire village that keep the ministry from knowing that someone is performing underage magic. They are there for two reasons. Firstly, if any thing happens while Harry is there, it gives him the chance to defend himself. As you know, an underage wizard's magic is significantly less powerful anywhere else than at school. If there is a clear threat, Harry will be able perform powerful spells. Lastly, the ministry will be able to find him if he uses his wand. I knew that placing you with Black would be reason enough to place those wards. And I must tell you that this is the only mission Sirius will have for the summer. He needs sometime with Harry. It's been fourteen years since he's been able to spend more than an hour with him at a time. Harry needs him.  
  
By the way, Severus, having some concern for Harry is nothing to be scared of. I think you're finally realizing that he is James' son, not James himself, and that that is no reason to dislike him. Harry is a very smart and mature boy, much like you were in school. I think you two could find much in common if you would take the time to get to know him.  
  
Anyway, I have a couple more letters to write. You should also receive a package along with this letter. I have sent you your muggle money. Take Harry with you when you go into town. He can explain the money to you as well as get out of the house for a while. Sirius can accompany you as well. He'll probably go anyway. Just make sure he's in dog form. I have also included the books you requested. Madam Pince would not let me take some from the library so I bought these books. Tell Harry he can keep them. There are a few from your own library I thought you might like as well as some magazines for Sirius. There are also a few wizard games in there for all three of you. Play nice!  
  
Please keep me updated on everything. I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Albus  
  
Dear Padfoot,  
  
There is no need to thank me for anything. I really should be the one thanking you for agreeing to stay with Harry. It should give him a welcome change for the summer. I am very glad to know how Harry is handling everything. It's a pity that I can't award house points over the summer but I'll take everything into consideration when I select house prefects.  
  
When it comes to Severus, my advice is not to take the bait he is giving you. I know about your temper and what it has led you to do in the last twenty years. If all else fails, leave the room. You can take a walk outside. I know you love that "lovable stray" act of yours. Although, something has been brought to my attention. Severus and Harry having been complaining about a certain "wet dog" smell in the house. Now, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Snuffles?  
  
It's great that you're making an effort to get Harry to talk about the tournament. Just take it slow. You have the whole summer to talk about it. Let him go at a pace he's comfortable at. I would like you to keep me informed on his sleeping habits. If he is still having trouble sleeping by the next time you write me, let me know about it. I could get Severus to make something for him or a similar solution like that.  
  
You should get a package with this letter. It has all the sweets you requested but do try and eat something leafy every once and a while. And don't worry about paying me back. You being there with Harry and Severus is payment enough.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Albus  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for the update at the cottage. I received similar letters from Severus and your Godfather, but I have come to believe that yours is probably the least biased account of everything.  
  
You don't need to apologize for using magic in the cottage. In fact, I have made it so you are able to use magic as much as you would like. It would be best if you used as little magic outside the cottage though. Wards around it are allowing you to use your wand.  
  
I don't see anything wrong in writing Ron and Hermione about your situation. Please do remind them that you will not be able to leave but writing back and forth is perfectly fine.  
  
Both of your guardians wrote me and told me that you are being extremely helpful and mature around the house. I am sorry you have sort of become the peacekeeper between the two, but they both tell me that you are handling the situation extremely well. I am very proud of you.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Professor Dumbledore

* * *


	5. Beans

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 5: Beans

* * *

Severus set his letter aside and pulled the package from Dumbledore in front of him. He opened it and sorted through the contents. Inside, as promised, was a collection of books for the three of them. Severus separated his own personal books from the package, along with an envelope of muggle money, set them on the kitchen table, and picked up the box. He entered the living room and discovered that Harry and Sirius had also received a package from the Headmaster.  
  
"Potter, Black, this package is from Dumbledore," said Severus as he set the box on the coffee table. "Dumbledore told me to tell you Potter, that you can keep the books in there."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Thank you."  
  
Severus turned around and walked back into the kitchen without acknowledging Harry's gesture. Harry shrugged and continued looking through the box of sweets Dumbledore had sent the two.  
  
"Want an Every Flavor Bean Harry?" asked Sirius. Harry shook his head as he reached for a chocolate frog. "Alright, your loss."  
  
Sirius popped one into his mouth and made a strange face as he chewed it.  
  
"What flavor is it?" asked Harry as he watched his Godfather.  
  
"If it hadn't been for certain circumstances," said Sirius thoughtfully, "I'd be totally grossed out right now."  
  
"Why, what flavor is it?"  
  
"Dog hair."  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather for a moment before bursting out with uncontrollable laughter. Sirius joined in the hilarity of it as well.  
  
"I can't believe you eat those things," said Harry as he regained his composure.  
  
"What are you talking about? These are my favorite!" said Sirius as he shook the box in Harry's face. "I used to eat them with everything. Lily made cookies with them once for me."  
  
"Eww."  
  
"Hey," Sirius shook the box at Harry again, but this time a few beans flew out at him. This caused Harry to break out into more laughter. "Don't knock it until you try it."  
  
Harry picked up one of the errant beans and threw it at his Godfather. Sirius picked a few out of his box and threw them at Harry. Harry, in turn, picked them back up and tossed them back. Sirius managed to catch one in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm. . . pumpkin. Come on Harry. Try one."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sirius jumped over the coffee table and landed on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's play a game me and marauders used to play."  
  
Harry eyed Sirius suspiciously. "What kind of game?"  
  
"Well, you pick a bean and the one you pick you have to eat. Then it's my turn. We keep going until one of us gets sick or gives up."  
  
"Oh, well, that sounds like a fun game," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Here, you go first. Close your eyes and pick a bean," Sirius held the box under Harry's nose and shook it. "Come on."  
  
Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He reached into the box and picked a bean. He opened his eyes and examined the light green bean carefully.  
  
"Now you put it in your mouth, move your teeth up and down and let the candy slid down your throat."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius. He took a deep breath and put the bean in his mouth. He let a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Pear."  
  
"Okay, you got lucky," said Sirius as he closed his eyes. He pulled out a bean and quickly put it in his mouth.  
  
"grass."  
  
Harry picked out another bean.  
  
"Salt."  
  
Sirius picked another.  
  
"Rasberry."  
  
"Green olive."  
  
"Dog hair again."  
  
"Toothpaste."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Soap."  
  
"Fermented squid."  
  
"How do you know what fermented squid taste like?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hey, when your hungry, what it is doesn't really matter what you eat. Besides, as dog, everything tastes good."  
  
Harry really didn't want to know what else Sirius has eaten.  
  
"I think I'm done," said Harry, pushing the proffered box away. "You win."  
  
"You give up?" said Sirius, shocked. "Come on, you only ate five."  
  
"How many do you usually eat before someone wins?" asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Well," said Sirius as he thought about the question. "I think me and your dad went through three boxes before someone won."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"It was a draw. We both puked at the same time. I can tell you, McGonagall wasn't too happy about the mess we made. It was all green and. . ."  
  
"Okay, you can stop," said Harry as he held his hand up to Sirius' face. "I really, frankly, truthfully don't want to know."  
  
Sirius smiled as he ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
At that moment, Severus reentered the room. He cleared his throat loudly, getting the two's attention.  
  
"We are in need of food. Potter, would you like to accompany me to the village?"  
  
"Um, sure," said Harry as he looked over at Sirius. Sirius was about to say something when Snape interrupted him."  
  
"No Black, you can't go."  
  
"I'm a grown man, I can do what ever I want to do."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," said Severus as he pocketed the envelope of Muggle money. "Stay here and watch the house. Make yourself useful for once."

"Can't he come? Who's going to bother the cottage while we're away?" asked Harry.

"He'll draw too much attention," said Severus. "Let's just go and get this over with."

Harry turned to Sirius and shrugged.

"I tried," he said as Sirius began to pout on the couch.  
  
"Let's go Potter," said Snape as he walked to the door. Harry got up from the couch and ran quickly upstairs. He came back down carrying a jacket and walked behind Snape as he exited the cottage. Harry gave a quick wave to Sirius before closing the door behind him.  
  
The weather outside was clear and unusually cool for the July day. It wasn't raining, which was good, but the breeze was a little chilling. Harry zipped up his jacket as he followed Snape's striding figure. Snape was in muggle clothes as he had been all summer so far. Harry thought this odd. Snape was the most least likely person to own anything remotely muggle but it's amazing what you can find out about a person in a week. Today, Snape was clothed in a black football (soccer) jersey and a pair of black work slacks. To complete the ensemble, a pair of all black chucks. 'That one really knows how to color coordinate,' thought Harry as he took his eyes off his professor and looked around to the countryside he was walking through.  
  
Harry tried to determine where he was in the country. The land around them was empty and they were definitely in farm country. Harry could see the small village ahead of them. It was small and old looking. It reminded him of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Um, Professor?" said Harry as he ran up to Snape's side. "Where are we? I mean, where in the U.K.?"  
  
"Scotland," answered Snape. That was the extent of his answer. They continued walking into town.  
  
"Anything in particular that you want Potter?" asked Severus as he started to browse the aisles of the small grocery store.  
  
"Not really," said Harry as he followed Snape down the aisle.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to get?" asked Snape as he picked up a box and read the back of it. He scrunched up his face and replaced the box.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Well, what did you eat when you were with those muggles you live with?"  
  
"I ate whatever my aunt made. Or what I made."  
  
"That doesn't help me much Potter. What does Black eat?"  
  
"Anything," said Harry, thinking back to the conversation they had earlier. Severus sighed heavily as he started putting different items into the basket he was carrying. They continued to peruse the aisles. He stopped as they passed the pet food.  
  
"What do you think Potter?" said Severus as he turned to Harry. "Should we get Black a bag of 'Fido's Choice'?"  
  
As much as Harry wanted to defend his Godfather, he couldn't help but laugh at Snape's amusing joke.  
  
"He'd probably eat it if he had to," said Harry with a laugh. He looked up at his professor and could have sworn that he saw the corners of Snape's mouth lift into a slight smile.  
  
After Snape had filled the basket he was carrying, he and Harry walked up to the checkout counter. The clerk gave them their total and Severus pulled out the envelope of muggle money in his pocket. He took Harry aside and showed him the envelope.  
  
"Here is the money. Just pay the man so we can leave."  
  
Harry took the money and paid the cashier. The two exited the store and began walking back toward the cottage, though Harry really wasn't ready to leave quite yet. For some reason, Snape had sensed Harry's longing to remain in the village and turned to him as they headed back up the street.  
  
"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" asked Snape as he set down the grocery bag he was carrying and replaced the muggle money in his pocket. Harry was caught off guard by the question. Snape looked down at his watch. "There's a small restaurant across the street. I don't feel like making dinner and you probably don't either." Harry shook his head. "We can eat there and bring back a doggy bag for Black." Harry nodded and followed Snape as they crossed the street, though he was really shocked at the civil attitude Snape had towards him today.  
  
Professor and student took a seat at a table in the back of the small café. Snape seemed a bit nervous about lingering in the village and was trying to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible, which would explain the muggle clothes. After they ordered their food, both slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Harry was content with staring at his hands resting in his lap and Snape was busy watching the front counter and the people entering the restaurant. Harry had a feeling that two people, staring off into space, sitting silently in the back of a village restaurant, would seem to draw unwanted attention so he decided to break up the silence.  
  
"Um, Professor, why did Professor Dumbledore send me those books?"  
  
Snape slowly took his eyes off the front door of the café and looked at Harry.  
  
"I requested them for you," said Snape. "You seemed in need of something to do."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He returned to staring at his hands but a question at the back of his brain kept itching to be asked. He tried to suppress it but decided it was too urgent and in need of an answer. "Professor, why are you being like this?"  
  
Snape shot his eyes back to Harry. "Being like what?"  
  
"You're acting almost nice towards me. Not once have you said a word about my father or how arrogant I am or anything you would say to me at school. You didn't mind staying to eat here even though I know you're nervous about it and you asked Dumbledore to get me something to do. Why? That's all I want to know."  
  
Snape was shocked at Harry's straightforwardness in asking such a daring question, especially to himself.  
  
"Would you rather me go back to treating you as I normally do?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, no. . . I just want to know why," said Harry, his bravery in asking the previous question gone with this statement.  
  
"There have been certain circumstances that have changed my outlook," said Snape as he took his black eyes away from Harry's gaze. "Dumbledore told me of what happen at the tournament. I realize that your situation now is not much different than mine."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not going to have that conversation with you here, Potter. Let's just dropped the subject," said Snape as he looked back at Harry, the usual glint of malice returning to his eyes. He looked over at Harry, who looked a little disappointed. "I'll explain more later, Potter. Does that suit your need to know what's going on for now?"  
  
Harry nodded. He looked up at his professor one last time.  
  
"Does that mean your feelings about Sirius are changing too?" asked Harry, doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, I would say so," said Snape. "I'm hating him more and more everyday."

* * *


	6. Sleep

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 6: Sleep

* * *

Sirius rolled over in his too-short-for-his-long-frame bed and looked across the room at his Godson resting in the bed opposite of him. He paused to listen to Harry's breathing. It wasn't soft and regular nor was he snoring, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Harry," whispered Sirius.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Harry, I know you're awake," said Sirius as he propped himself up on his elbows. Again, there was no answer. "Don't make me get the warm water Potter."  
  
Harry sighed heavily and rolled over to face his Godfather.  
  
"How'd you know I was awake?"  
  
Sirius pulled himself out of bed, cursing as his feet touched the cold floor. He walked over and sat next to Harry on the bed, leaning back against the footboard.  
  
"A hunch I guess," said Sirius, smiling but concerned. "And the fact that you seem to fall asleep everywhere but in your own bed, anytime but at night."  
  
"That obvious?" asked Harry as he reached over and grabbed his glasses. He placed them on his nose and looked into his Godfather's concerned face.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"You know, I am your Godfather for a reason," said Sirius. "You could have told me you've been having trouble sleeping."  
  
"What would you have done if I had told you?"  
  
Sirius was a little hurt at this question. What would he have done? A joke or two and a few comforting words are not known to put someone into a restful sleep. But sleepless nights were no stranger to him. Even though he was no longer in Azkaban, Azkaban was still in him, in his mind. He had his way to escape from the dreams though. This option, however, was not available to Harry.  
  
'Not yet at least,' thought Sirius.  
  
"Just give me a few days," said Sirius as he gripped Harry shoulder affectionately. "I have an idea."  
  
Harry eyed Sirius suspiciously as he always did when his Godfather had an idea.  
  
"This idea doesn't involve anymore beans, does it?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything?" asked Sirius, his expression changing back to concern. "Are they bad nightmares?"  
  
Harry debated for a moment on whether to tell Sirius the truth. He didn't want to burden him with all his problems, but getting everything off his chest would be nice. Besides, who else was he going to tell? Snape?  
  
"They're pretty bad," said Harry finally answering Sirius' question. "I'm afraid to fall asleep; because of what I know I'll see."  
  
"What do you see?" asked Sirius gently, not wanting to push Harry too hard to share his problems. Harry brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed heavily. "It's okay, Harry. We don't have to talk about it. Remember, that when you do, I'll be here to listen."  
  
Harry brought his head up off his knees and stared at his Godfather for a moment. Finally, he nodded. Sirius smiled warmly one more time before starting to get up from Harry's bed. Harry reached up and grabbed Sirius' forearm. Sirius' look back down at Harry.  
  
"Could you. . . wait. . . never mind. . . just forget about it," said Harry as he let go of his Godfather's arm. Sirius sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What Harry?" asked Sirius. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"I. . . well, could you stay with me, I mean, in this bed?" Harry sounded a little embarrassed to ask. "I just. . . I don't want to be by myself when I wake up."  
  
Sirius could tell it took Harry a lot of courage to ask that of him. The boy had been so deprived of love and comfort, he obviously wasn't used to asking such things.  
  
"You don't kick in your sleep, do you?" asked Sirius, causing Harry to smile and shake his head. Sirius playfully pushed Harry on the shoulder, knocking him over onto the other side of the bed. Sirius pulled the extra blanket resting at the foot of the bed over top of him and lay down next to his Godson.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," said Sirius as he tolled onto his side and looked at Harry. Already, Harry had his eyes closed. Sirius thought that he had fallen asleep already and rolled back onto his back.  
  
"Goodnight dog breath."  
  
Sirius snorted at Harry's sleepy sounding joke. Harry laughed but was interrupted by a yawn. Sirius lay awake for a while, until he could hear Harry's breathe even out. He rolled back over to see his godson fast sleep at his side. He looked peaceful, enjoying a dreamless sleep at the moment. Sirius reached over and removed Harry's glasses from his nose and set them on the bedside table. He rolled back over facing Harry. He reached over and brushed a few locks of Harry's untidy hair out of his face, which promptly fell back where they were. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes. His thoughts ceased as he slipped into a rare dreamless sleep. His last thoughts were of how he needed Harry as much as Harry needed him.  
  
Severus walked down the stairs as the morning sun began to leak through the small cottage windows. He was met by an empty living room and kitchen. Odd, he thought, since Harry and Black were usually the first up every morning. He knew why. Both had trouble sleeping, Sirius for obvious reasons. Severus had spent his own time in Azkaban. The horrible visions last for a few months. Twelve years in that hellhole, though?  
  
'No wonder he's demented,' thought Severus as he busied himself with making a cup of tea. He turned around quickly as he heard the tapping of glass behind him. A huge brown barn owl was outside with a letter. Severus let him fly in, drop the letter, and fly out. Severus walked over and picked up the letter. On the envelope, it said: "Snuffles: Urgent." It was from Dumbledore.  
  
"Snuffles?" asked Severus aloud to the empty kitchen. "Must be Black."  
  
Severus set the tea things on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He pulled his wand from his pocket. If he had to wake Black up, he was going to at least have a little fun with it. He walked up the stairs and down to the last room on the left. Walking quietly over to the bed on the right side of the room, Severus began to mutter a spell but stopped when he discovered the bed empty. He turned around and saw that the convicted criminal was behind him, sleeping in his godson's bed. Sirius was sitting with his back against the wall and his long legs hanging over the side of the bed. Harry's head was resting on his lap. One of the boy's hands was gripping the material of the knee of Sirius' blue flannel pajama pants.  
  
"Black," hissed Severus quietly. "Wake up."  
  
He reached over and prodded Sirius with the tip of his wand.  
  
"Huh. . . wha?" Sirius fully opened his eyes. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
  
"You have an urgent letter from Dumbledore downstairs," said Severus. "Why are you in Potter's bed?"  
  
"He had a nightmare," said Sirius has he rested his hand on the side of Harry's neck. "A bad one."  
  
Severus stared at the two for a moment before leaving the room. Sirius watched the Potions Master leave before moving to get up. He gently lifted Harry's head and moved himself out from under the boy, replacing his lap with a pillow. He untangled Harry's fingers from the material of his pants and stood up. He walked over to his own bed and quickly got dressed. Like Severus, Sirius had been wearing muggle clothes all summer long. If he were ever seen in his human form, at least he wouldn't draw unwanted attention in his wizard robes. Sirius walked back over to Harry's bed and tucked the blankets around him a little more securely. He lingered for a few moments before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Sirius made his way into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table across from Severus. He picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
_Snuffles,  
  
I hope I find you well. This letter is urgent and I hope you get it time. I have been corresponding with Remus for a while now, but over the last week, my letters have stopped reaching him and they are coming back to me. I know he, as well as I, has been interviewed in regards to Harry's "disappearance." It would be suspicious for me to visit him, as it would be if he came here. I need you to come here to Hogwarts where we can discuss possible actions and solutions. The letter is a portkey. It will take you directly to my office at exactly __8:00 A.M.__ I hope to see you then.  
  
Albus  
_  
Sirius looked up over the edge of the letter and saw that Severus was looking at him.  
  
"What is so urgent?" asked Severus.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," said Sirius. He wasn't to keen on talking to Snape about Dumbledore's message, but he honestly didn't know what was going on. "I'm portkeying there to find out."  
  
"What time are you leaving?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"At abou-," Sirius was cut off with a small pop and he was gone.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question," said Severus to a now empty kitchen.  
  
Dumbledore was startled slightly when he heard a small pop. He looked up from his work and into the face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black. I am very glad that you got that letter on time. I was afraid that the owl would be portkeyed to my office. That would make for a very strange situation."  
  
Sirius smirked. Leave it to Dumbledore to joke in a serious situation.  
  
"What can I do for you Albus?" asked Sirius as he sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I'm worried about Remus. It's not like him to not respond to me. It's unnerving that I'm getting my letters back," Dumbledore's face grew grave. "Even more unnerving is that Harry is being labeled as a dark wizard by the ministry."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Sirius. "A dark wizard?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," continued Dumbledore. "The Ministry is convinced that Harry has left to join the deatheaters. And of course, the deatheaters know this isn't true so they are searching for him as well."  
  
"Why are they searching for him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"They know that Harry is no longer being protected by the ministry. This is a prime chance for them to capture Harry and do what they will. This is why I am so concerned for Remus."  
  
"What can I do?" asked Sirius determinedly.  
  
"Remus lives just outside of Edinburgh in Dalkeith. Go as Snuffles and find out what's going on," said Dumbledore. "You can floo to the Gaur's Inn in Edinburgh."  
  
"Okay, but how do I floo as Snuffles?"  
  
Dumbledore's face kind of scrunched up as he pondered this question.  
  
"Good question. . . Well, I'll just floo with you and get you on your way. Is there anything you need before you go?"  
  
Sirius stood up.  
  
"Uh, yes. Is Madam Pince in the library?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius suspiciously.  
  
"No, she left last night. Why?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No reason. . . I'll be right back."  
  
With that, Sirius walked to the door and opened it. He transformed into dog form and ran down the stairs.  
  
Mean while. . . back at the cottage. . .  
  
"Sirius? Sirius?" Harry woke with a start and looked around. He was alone.  
  
He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He reached over and grabbed his glasses of the side table and placed them on his face. His improved vision confirmed the fact the he was indeed alone. He looked over at Sirius' untidy bed and saw his crumpled pajamas lying on the floor.  
  
Harry himself got out of bed and dressed quickly. He hurried downstairs and was met by an empty living room. He walked through the empty room and into the kitchen. Snape was sitting at the dining table, absentmindedly stirring a cup of tea with one hand while tracing the lines of a book with the other. Harry, not wanting to interrupt his professor, walked over to the freshly stocked cupboard. He pulled out a packet of instant oatmeal and walked over and got a clean bowl from the side of the sink. Harry sat down across from Snape and began eating his breakfast.  
  
"Tea Potter?" asked Severus without looking up from his book. Harry looked up from his oatmeal and at his Professor.  
  
"Um, no thank you Professor."  
  
Snape looked back up at Harry. Something was definitely on his mind.  
  
"If you are wondering," continued Snape, "Black left earlier this morning.  
  
"Oh, said Harry as he returned to oatmeal. He wondered at what could have made Sirius leave. Harry had been comforted by his Godfather after he awoke from a nightmare. Harry felt better when Sirius was there the moment he woke up. The dream was worse than usual and it took about an hour for Sirius to calm Harry back into falling asleep.  
  
Severus looked up from his book and at Harry. The boy obviously had expected to find his Godfather at his side when he woke.  
  
"It was urgent," said Severus. "I don't know exactly where he left to but Dumbledore wrote and said it was urgent. I don't know when he'll be back but I know that he didn't want to leave this morning."  
  
"Urgent?" exclaimed Harry. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Severus simply shrugged and returned to his book. Harry returned to his bowl, silently saying a prayer to anyone who happened to be listening to the prayers of almost fifteen-year-old wizards in hiding.  
  
Light rain began to fall as Sirius made his way down the muddy dirt road. As a human, Sirius always despised walking in the rain, but as a dog, he enjoyed it. For one, he wasn't cold, and two, it seemed dogs had a strange affiliation with being wet and dirty.  
  
Sirius kept his eyes out for a small house matching the description Dumbledore had given him. He finally came across it: off-white paint chipping off, overgrown front garden, and a patched roof. Sirius trotted up to the front step and sat down on the welcome mat. He barked loudly three times, but no answer came. He got up and walked around to the back of the house. He barked again but there was still no answer. Feeling very brave, Sirius transformed to his human form and looked into the cottage's small, dirty windows.  
  
Overwhelming fear spread throughout his entire body as he took out his wand and magically unlocked the back door and ran into the cottage. The small living room and kitchen had been ransacked. There were broken dishes, books, and furniture everywhere. No sign of Remus, though.  
  
"Moony!" cried Sirius as he ran around the overturned kitchen table and down the hallway. "Moony!"  
  
Sirius stopped abruptly at the door at the end of the hallway. He could hear something in the room and reached for the doorknob. With an explosion of sound and electricity, Sirius was thrown down the hallway. He slowly pulled himself back up and ran back up towards the door. He pointed his wand and yelled, "Get away from the door Remus!"  
  
He then said a spell and blasted the door away. He ran into the room and muttered a spell to dissipated the thick smoke. Sirius found his friend in the back corner of the room, and cried out in alarm.  
  
"Moony!"

* * *


	7. Releasing the Animal Within

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 7: Releasing the Animal Within

* * *

"Moony!"  
  
Sirius ran to his friend's crumpled figure lying on the floor of the now smokeless room. Remus was alive but badly battered, a huge gash marred across his forehead. Sirius dropped to his side and gently shook his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Moony, wake up," Sirius shook Remus' shoulder a little harder but got no response. Taking out his wand, Sirius said "enervate" and Remus' eyes slowly began to flutter, his dark blue eyes fighting to stay open.  
  
"Moony, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Remus struggled to sit up, hissing in pain as he did.  
  
"Sirius, you really shouldn't be here," said Remus as he rubbed the back of his bloody and bruised hand. "Aurors could burst in here at any moment."  
  
"Did they do this to you?" asked Sirius. Remus weakly shook his head.  
  
"No, but they've been watching my house. They think I know where Harry is. They think I've been helping you as well."  
  
"Who did this to you? Remus, what the hell happened?"  
  
Remus took a labor breath in before answering.  
  
"Deatheaters. They surprised me during the night two days ago. The Rat was with them. They wanted to know where Harry was. Obviously all the time Peter has spent away from us has caused him to be less aware to the lunar cycle."  
  
"It was a full moon two days ago," said Sirius, the fact dawning on him at that moment. Remus nodded.  
  
"Burst in on me right before I started to transform," said Remus. His face twisted in pain as he stretched out his back, trying to sit more comfortably. "They tried to beat the information out of me."  
  
"Beat?" asked Sirius. "They didn't use the cructius on you?"  
  
At this, Remus let out a small laugh.  
  
"No. Peter said something about it having no affect on me so they would have to beat me physically. I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt me. I could smell the fear he had. He didn't want me to die."  
  
Sirius snorted at this, but it wasn't out of humor.  
  
"He can deal out death for two of his friends, send one to Azkaban, but feel pity for another," said Sirius as he shook his head. "He always did liked you best."  
  
"Anyway, I have no idea where Harry is so obviously I had no information for them. And that's when I started to transform. Peter realized that soon he would have a rabid werewolf on his hands in a matter of moments so he ordered the other deatheaters to lock me in this room. They dragged me in before I was fully formed. The last thing I remember is hearing them put the ward on the door."  
  
"Moony, we need to go to Dumbledore. He can fix you up at Hogwarts," said Sirius as he stood up, gently pulling up Remus with him.  
  
"I can't," said Remus. "Aurors are watching me. They'll know."  
  
"They didn't know you've been in here for the last two days bleeding to death," said Sirius as he tried to pull Remus with him to the door. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"No Sirius. I'll just stay here. I know enough about healing charms to fix myself."  
  
"Remus!" shouted Sirius, letting his temper get the best of him. "Who's to say that the deatheaters won't come back for round two? Now, I'm going to cast a concealing charm on you and we are going to floo to Dumbledore from the inn in town."  
  
With that, Sirius took out his wand and magically covered up all of Remus' physical wounds. He then transformed into padfoot and led Remus out of the ransacked house.  
  
"Potter, is there something you could possibly busy yourself with?" asked Severus in an exasperated tone as he watched Harry pace back and forth through the living room.  
  
"He's been gone all day," said Harry as he stopped to look out the window for any sign of his Godfather.  
  
"It was urgent business for Dumbledore," said Severus as he laid his book on his lap. "He'll be back soon enough unfortunately."  
  
Harry let the faded cottage curtains fall back into place and turned to sit on the couch. Severus was sitting on the other end of the chair, reading a book about potions.  
  
Harry sat for a moment, thinking about the last few days when a certain event sparked his memory. He turned to face Severus on the couch.  
  
"Professor, you said you would explain your reason for being nice to me," said Harry. "You know back at the restaurant."  
  
At first Severus didn't respond. Harry, for a moment, thought his potions professor was ignoring him and turned away. Severus sighed heavily, causing Harry to turn back towards him.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it 'nice'," said Severus as he set his book on the coffee table.  
  
"Knowing you," said Harry bravely, "I would."  
  
"Do you want to hear why or not Potter?" said Severus annoyed. Harry chose not to speak again and instead, readied himself to listen. Severus took a deep breath and continued. "When you first came to Hogwarts, I saw you and immediately thought of James. You look like him, you sound like him, and I couldn't stand it. After the whole sorcerer's stone thing, I'll admit, I was surprised by your bravery, but I wasn't going to let that change my feeling towards you. After the Chamber of Secrets thing your second year, I felt the same way. Now, in my eyes, you took a step backwards your third year. Not only did you fraternize with a convicted criminal and a werewolf, you also gave me a pretty nasty knock on the head."  
  
At this, Harry muttered a small apology.  
  
"Now, although you showed courage through all these events, you threw yourself into them. To me, you became an arrogant show off with a lust for glory. You chose to look for trouble. That all changed last year. You didn't choose to compete in the tournament. You didn't know what Barty Crouch was doing. You didn't know the cup was a portkey."  
  
It pained Harry to listen to Snape's recollection of the past year. The memories were painful but he said nothing.  
  
"That is why I said that our situation is not that much different from each other," continued Severus. "Both of us have an unwanted connection to Voldemort. If I had it my way, I would never answer the summonings whenever they came. If you had your choice, you most certainly would have nothing to do with him. But that's not to happen. We both have people expecting us to do something. I'm expected to spy. You're expected to defeat him, and there is nothing we can do to change peoples mind about it."  
  
Harry was shocked at the words his professor had just said. He had never thought of any of that before. He had certainly never expected to be told it by Snape.  
  
"And for a teenager, you are handling this exceptionally well," said Severus, surprised his own voice had uttered a compliment to Harry. "James and Lily would be proud."  
  
Harry dropped his gaze to his hands. A compliment like that from Snape was nothing to be taken lightly.  
  
"And now, if you don't mind Potter, I'd like to get back to my work," said Severus as he picked his book up and began to read. Harry looked up at Severus with an amused frown and shook his head. He stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in his bedroom, starting his summer homework. The fact that he could sit out in the open and write about Holgar the Heinous and his role in the goblin rebellion of 1854 made him feel a little closer to living a normal Hogwart's students life. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard raised voices downstairs.  
  
"Sirius is home," said Harry out loud to himself. He walked out of his room and towards the stairs. He stopped to listen before going downstairs to break up the fight they no doubt were going to engage in.  
  
"What the hell was Dumbledore thinking to send you there?" shouted Snape. "You could have been captured and forced under veritaserum."  
  
"What would you have done?" retorted Sirius. "Would you have let your best friend lay there and bleed to death?"  
  
"Well, no but-."  
  
"Exactly. I couldn't let Remus die."  
  
Harry listened even closer. This wasn't a normal argument between the two.  
  
"You may be a heartless bastard Snape but you would've done the exact same thing."  
  
"Could you stop with the insults for a moment? What did Dumbledore tell you about Harry?"  
  
Sirius sighed heavily.  
  
"He said that the deatheaters are looking for him because the Ministry no longer knows where he is and this is chance opportunity to get a hold of him."  
  
"How do the deatheaters know Harry is missing?"  
  
"The Minister has told the Daily Prophet that Harry has left his relatives to join with Voldemort and the deatheaters."  
  
"What?"  
  
Both men looked up suddenly when they heard Harry exclaim from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry? How much did you hear?" asked Sirius as his eyes followed his Godson down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I would think that much was obvious Black," said Severus wryly.  
  
"Shut up Snape."  
  
"Make me Black."  
  
"Is this really the time to be arguing like children?" asked Harry, taking on the adult role once again. "Now, tell me more. I have a right to know."  
  
"The Ministry told the Prophet that you left the Dursley's to join the Deatheaters," said Sirius as he sat down on the couch. Harry followed. Snape leaned his back against the mantle of the fireplace.  
  
"I heard that Sirius. What else?"  
  
Snape continued when Sirius failed to answer.  
  
"You now have enemies on both sides. If the deatheaters find you, you'll be taken to Voldemort. If the Ministry does, you'll be taken to Azkaban. They have charged you with Cedric Diggory's death."  
  
"So I'm trapped either way?" asked Harry, knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Well," continued Severus, "you'll be fine as long as you stay here. Dumbledore has added an extra security measure to the cottage."  
  
"Which is?" asked Harry when Snape didn't continue.  
  
"He made Remus our secret keeper," said Sirius. "He's going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Harry as he remembered the beginning of the argument.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey fixed him up. He's fine, though a little sore and really tired."  
  
Sirius reclined on the couch, laying his head on the back and shoving his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against a small square object in his pocket. He suddenly remembered his trip to the Hogwarts library.  
  
"Harry, you'll be happy to know I found a solution to your nightmares. Now it will take a lot of practice and it won't get rid of them completely, but I've been using it for the last fourteen years to curb the nightmares I have."  
  
Harry and Severus both looked at Sirius with anticipation and interest. He pulled out an object from his pocket and showed them it with a flourish of his hand. Harry and Severus both leaned in to figure out what the object was. Sirius looked down at it grinning but then realized it wasn't quite right. He slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Ha, stupid me, hold on," he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The object swelled in size, revealing that it was actually a book. "Tada!"  
  
Harry grabbed the now normal sized book and flipped open the front cover and read, "The Animagus in You." He looked back over at Sirius with wide eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you to be an animagus," said Sirius as he folded his arms behind his head. "An illegal one of course. Your father wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"That is very nice of you Black," said Severus, the tone of his voice obviously not meaning the statement, "but what does this have to do with Harry's nightmares?"  
  
"Well, I discovered that while I was in Azkaban, turning into my dog form lessened the effect the dementors had on me. It's that same way outside of Azkaban. The nightmares have less of an effect on me when I'm a dog. I can sleep right through them and forget them a few minutes after I wake up."  
  
"You're really going to teach me?" asked Harry, a smile drawing itself across his face.  
  
"Of course," said Sirius as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "If Snape here doesn't object of course." He leaned and whispered into Harry's ear. "I'd do it even if he did object. More reasons to make him angry."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I heard that Black," said Severus as he shot a dark glare at Sirius. "And no, I don't object. Just don't doing anything to get Potter killed. I trust you're intelligent enough to handle that."  
  
"Hey, who's the animagus here? I learned how to do it in school. I'm sure I can teach Harry. If that bastard squib-and-a-half Pettigrew can manage it, I'm sure Harry can," said Sirius, shooting his own glare at Snape.  
  
"Whatever Black. Potter, does Shepard's Pie sound alright for dinner?" asked Severus as he began to walk into the kitchen.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You know Snape, that does sound quite good. I'm starving," said Sirius.  
  
"Really Black? How about a nice punch in the face? Does that sound good too?"  
  
Harry laughed slightly and shook his head. He turned to the first chapter of his new book and read: "Chapter One: Releasing the Animal Within"

* * *


	8. Memories

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 8: Memories

* * *

"Urgh," groaned Harry as he sat up in bed. "Every morning."  
  
Again, he was brought out of his troubled sleep by the sound of yelling downstairs.  
  
"This is really getting old," he said as he pulled himself out of bed. He changed his clothes, but instead of going downstairs to break up the fight, he pulled out his book and began to read. The process of becoming an animagus was interesting to say the least. He still wished for a faster solution to his nightmares but for now, he really didn't have much choice.  
  
The idea of it all was quite thrilling. He only wished his friends could learn with him. What an advantage it would be to be at school with that sort of talent.  
  
'Could definitely give Fred and George a run for their money.'  
  
The arguing downstairs started to get louder, but Harry resolved to let the two figure it out on their own. It always ended with one of them leaving the room anyway.  
  
'Or trying to murder each other,' mused Harry. Suddenly, intervening didn't seem like such a bed idea. He set his book down and walked out of the room. He walked to the top of the stairs and looked down into the living room. Sirius was sprawled out on the couch with Snape standing over him, his arms crossed and a nasty scowl etched onto his face.  
  
"I still don't see your point Snape," said Sirius, who didn't notice Harry at the top of the stairs. "You said it was okay yesterday."  
  
"Do you need me to explain it in child's terms? It. Is. A. Stupid. Idea. You. Idiot. Do you get it now?" said Snape, annoyance filling his voice. "I know I agreed yesterday, but I thought about it last night. It's dangerous and not beneficial. He needs an immediate solution."  
  
"No, it's not immediate, but it is permanent. It kept me sane through twelve years in Azkaban. I'm sure it will curb a few nightmares. Besides, how would you know anything about it?"  
  
"I know that it takes a long time to master, and Harry doesn't have a lot of time before these nightmares will have a great effect on him. He needs something now. How long did it take you to master transforming?"  
  
"Three years, but-."  
  
"That's my point Black," said Severus, who made to leave the room.  
  
"If you'd let me finish," said Sirius as he sat up. "It took James and I three years. We had no one to teach us, we had to do it in secret between classes, we had to do it at school, and we had to drag Peter along with us the whole time. Harry has me to teach him. There's no reason for him to learn in secret and he has all the time in the world. Plus, he's a bright kid. Look at what he's done already."  
  
Snape didn't respond right away. Instead, a small smirk began to grace his face.  
  
"I know why your pushing this," said Snape as he sat down in the armchair across the room. "You're trying to replace James."  
  
At this comment, Sirius grew the angriest Harry had ever seen. He jumped up off the couch.  
  
"How dare you fucking say that!" shouted Sirius. "James was my best friend and no one could replace him, nor would I want to. Harry is my Godson and I vowed to take care of him."  
  
"And a fine job your doing too," said Snape, a little too sarcastically for Sirius' taste. He made to rush towards Snape, a glare in his eye, reminding Harry that the man had spent twelve years in Azkaban. Harry was quicker than Sirius, though. He pulled out his wand and put a leg-locker curse on Sirius and a silencing charm on Severus. He walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table between the two quarreling adults.  
  
"You two are no better than arguing children," began Harry. He paused as he looked over at Severus, where murder was glimmering in his eyes as well. "Here you are, both concerned over me, supposedly, saying I need sleep. How do you expect me to sleep when every morning, I wake up to the sound of arguing and fighting?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," said Sirius as he tried to keep his balance. "I swear, if Dumbledore really cares for your well being, I don't know why he put us together."  
  
Harry looked over at Snape, who looked like he really wanted to say something. Harry, however, ignored him and continued.  
  
"All I can say is that Dumbledore probably expected you two to act like adults. To tell the truth, I knew things would be a little tense but I didn't think it was going to be this bad. Since I seem to be the only adult here, I'm going to end this argument to tell you both that I'm going to be an animagus, whether you like it or not."  
  
Harry took out his wand, released both spells from the two adults and walked back up stairs. Severus and Sirius watched the teen leave in silence and when he was gone, both looked at each other.  
  
"Well, that made me feel stupid," said Sirius.  
  
"Funny, I thought you'd be used to that feeling by now," said Severus as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sirius followed him, though not with the intention of murder.  
  
"You heard Harry," said Sirius. "He's going to become an animagus. That means he is going to need the Verto potion."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you can make it," said Sirius with a note of finality as he crossed his arms.  
  
"No, I can't," said Severus as he busied himself with making tea. "You said yourself that I wouldn't know anything about the process."  
  
"Maybe not the process but you sure as hell know the potion," said Sirius as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me. In school, we 'borrowed' one of your books that had the potion in it. If it's in a book of yours, you obviously know how to brew it."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a brilliant potions master Black, or are you just sucking up to me?" said Severus with a malicious smirk.  
  
"I'm saying you have no life," said Sirius matter-of-factly.  
  
"I thought you were trying to get me to help you, not get me to dismember you. Besides, you're the high and mighty Animagus. You should know how to brew it. You did it once before."  
  
"Are you kidding?" said Sirius with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Do you know how bad Remus, Peter, and I were at Potions? We got James to do since he was halfway decent at it. I was the best at Transfiguration, so I handled that bit. The rat wasn't really good at anything, he kind of tagged along."  
  
"If Potter was half way decent at Potions, I can't imagine what you three were," said Severus as he searched the cabinet for teacups. "I'm surprised you're still alive, considering his talents. Disappointed but surprised."  
  
"Could you quit with the 'me-being-dead' shit and just agree to make the damn potion?" said Sirius, desperately trying to keep Snape from getting to him. (ha, yeah right.)  
  
"For Harry, I'll make it, but I swear, you put him in danger of any kind, I'll give you back to the dementors myself."  
  
Sirius sat at the kitchen table, shocked.  
  
"When did you start caring for his well-being in the first place?" asked Sirius. "If I can recall correctly, you have always had a special hatred for him."  
  
Severus snorted at this comment.  
  
"I was given a job Black. I am to care for and protect the boy. Besides, even cold-hearted creatures like me have the capacity to be concerned for someone other that ourselves."  
  
"Which would mean, that for the first time in history, we actually agree on something," said Sirius with an amused grin.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That you're a complete jerk, greasehead."  
  
Severus turned around with the teapot just in time to send a malicious scowl in Sirius' direction.  
  
"We are both here to care for Harry," said Sirius. "We both agreed to take care of him."  
  
"More like he's taking care of us," said Severus slightly under his breath.  
  
"True, but if you wouldn't be such a jackass, things would go a lot better than they are at the moment."  
  
"You haven't changed at all since school Black," said Severus as he poured out tea for himself. "Nothing was ever your fault-."  
  
"You're right, nothing was my fault," said Sirius as he cut off Severus.  
  
"You always found a way to turn the blame onto someone else."  
  
"And you always found a way to get us in trouble. I have to admit, you make one hell of a spy. It's hard to think that you can poke that huge nose of yours around everywhere and never get caught."  
  
"Well it's amazing what one can do with the right skills and talents, but of course, you would know nothing about that."  
  
Sirius looked sarcastically at Severus.  
  
"Well, I'd love to sit and be verbally abused some more but I have some work to do," he said as he stood up. "Just holler when that potion's done."  
  
"It's a bit more complicated then that," said Severus over his teacup. "It's a long process."  
  
"Well, we have all the time in the world," said Sirius as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
He walked upstairs and knocked on the last door on the left. There was no answer, but he walked in anyway. He laughed slightly at Harry, who was leaning back against his headboard, sleeping. His animagus book was lying open on his lap and his glasses were crooked on his face.  
  
Sirius took a seat next to Harry and took off his glasses. He reached over his Godson's sleeping figure and set them on the bedside table. Harry stirred a little but settled back asleep. Sirius smiled to himself as he cleared some loose strands of hair from the boy's face. He looked down and saw the animagus book laying open on Harry's lap. Sirius picked it up gently.  
  
Setting it down on his own lap, Sirius began to flip through the pages. It had been a long time since he had the need to look through this book. Sirius quit flipping when he came across a particular page. This page brought back a particular memory. In the margin and empty parts of the page, there was a series of scratched out and re-written words.  
  
Sirius spent so much time in Azkaban, memories from before had started to fade. His time at Hogwarts seemed like a mere dream, but since his escape, certain things had started to stir his memory. Things like spending time with Remus brought back things from the past. Even spending time with Snape was enough to recall many pranks played on the Slytherins. Now, this book was bringing back a night in particular.  
  
flashback  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Ouch! Knock it off Sirius!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Remus, Sirius, shut up!"  
  
"Well sor-ry Mr. Perfect Prefect Potter."  
  
"Guys, we're going to get caught."  
  
"Cor blimey Peter, you've said that a million times. Keep saying it and I'll make you scream so loud, you'll wake up the whole castle."  
  
"You will not Sirius."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Okay, we're here."  
  
James took out his wand and stuck out an arm from under the invisibility cloak. He tapped the brick in front of him four times and said "fish sticks." Now, for someone observing, it would look like no magic had taken place but in reality, it had. The four boys huddled underneath the cloak walked forward and right through the wall. On the other side, there was a small room with many old couches and chairs. They uncovered themselves and plopped tiredly onto several of the old seats.  
  
"Do you have the book Sirius?" asked James as he folded his invisibility cloak up and set in the chair beside him. Sirius, with his most striking smile, stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his hand with a flourish. In his palm was the very same book that Harry was now in possession of. He took his wand out of his pocket and returned the shrunken book to its original size.  
  
"You and Sirius can already transform," said Remus. "Why do you still need the book?"  
  
Sirius and James didn't answer. Instead, they looked at each other, then at Remus, gave him an identical odd expression, and then directed their gaze to Peter who was smiling nervously.  
  
"Uh, I need a bit more practice," said Peter with an uneasy laugh. James and Sirius both gave him a "what-ever-you-say" look before turning back to each other.  
  
"All right, everyone knows the drill: concentrate on transforming and go as far as you feel safe going," began James as he flipped to the correct page of the book. "Remus, you stand by in case anything unexpected happens."  
  
"I know James," said Remus as he rolled his dark blue eyes. "You say the same thing every time. I think I know what I'm doing by now."  
  
"Okay," said James, slightly put off and offended. "I was just making sure. Ready everyone?"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter all nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's get started."  
  
With that, James, Sirius, and Peter all closed their eyes. Remus watched on with his wand ready. Sirius, opening one eye, looked around and began to smile to himself. He closed his eye and let out a long and loud "ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Peter and James eyes both shot open and were met by an amused look on Sirius' face. James got up off his chair and punched his best friend hard in the shoulder. Sirius' eyes quickly shot open and he laughed. James pushed Sirius on the forehead, causing him to hit the back of his head on the chair. At this James laughed and sat back down in this chair. Again, the three teens closed their eyes in concentration, and this time, Sirius was serious.  
  
He was the first to transform. He could do it for a few weeks now, and in less than a couple of minutes, he was instead a huge black dog. After the complete transformation, Sirius stretched his four limbs and began to walk around the room. He stopped as he watched James slowly begin to change. Sirius sat and watched as brown fur began to cover James' body. His arms and legs began to elongate and his fingers closed together and started to form hooves. James' face also started to elongate and sprout fur. Sirius watched as his best friend completely transformed. The last antler point formed and James looked over at Sirius with an expression of excitement and achievement (the stag version, of course).  
  
"Hey you two," said Remus, getting both animals' attention. "Look at Peter. I think he might go all the way this time."  
  
Dog and stag both looked from Remus to Peter, or at least where they last had seen Peter. They looked at each other and then back and both walked over to the seat Peter had been formerly sitting in. On the floor, next to the chair, there was a rat. The rat started to look around and all of sudden, he let out a tremendous squeak. James and Sirius weren't sure if it was out of pure excitement or sheer terror. They both guessed the latter when the rat began to change back into Peter. Peter's now fully formed face looked terrified.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I have ever done," said Peter as he stood up from the floor and sat down in his chair."  
  
"But you finally did it Peter," said Remus with a grin.  
  
Sirius and James both changed back to their former selves and took seats next to Peter, congratulating him in the process.  
  
"This is so great!" said Sirius giddily. "Just think of where we can go! What we can see!"  
  
"You know what we need?" said James. "We need nicknames. You know, like code names for our animal selves."  
  
"Yeah!" said Sirius. He was getting really excited. "I can be. . . um. . . ."  
  
"Jerkface!" shouted Remus with a grin.  
  
"Mutt butt!" shouted James with an identical expression.  
  
"Ha ha," said Sirius with a sarcastic smile. "Very funny. No, I was thinking more along the lines of Wonder Dog or Stud Machine."  
  
"Okay, because those aren't stupid names," said James, smirking.  
  
"Okay prong head, what should I be then?"  
  
"Wait," said James. "What did you say?"  
  
"I called you prong head and asked you what I should be called."  
  
"Hey, I like that."  
  
"What? Prong head?"  
  
"No," said James, shaking his head. "Well, yeah. I mean, with out the head part. Prongs. That's going to be my nickname."  
  
"Hey," said Remus with a smile. "That's good. I think I'm going to be Moony. For obvious reasons, of course. What about you Peter?"  
  
"I don't know. . . there aren't any cool names for a rat."  
  
"Sure there are Pete," said Sirius as he walked over and sat next to Peter, putting his arm around his shoulder. "You could call yourself Squeekers. No? Okay, how about Rizzo? Splinter? Cat food?"  
  
"No. See, there aren't any cool names for rats. There's nothing special about an animal with beady little eyes and a tail that looks like a worm.  
  
"Oooh, that's what your name'll be," said Sirius as he rubbed his hands together as if plotting something.  
  
"No, Sirius, I don't want to know," said Peter as he tried to pull from Sirius grip.  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"No, that's a stupid name," said Peter as he scrunched up his face.  
  
"Too bad. That's your name," said Sirius with a note of finality.  
  
"Come on guys," said Peter as he turned to Remus and James. "Tell Sirius that it's a stupid name."  
  
"Sorry Wormtail. I think Sirius has made up his mind," said Remus, shrugging.  
  
"James?"  
  
"That's Prongs to you Wormtail."  
  
"Okay, my turn!" said Sirius with a grin as he released Wormtail. "How about SBD?"  
  
"SBD?" asked James and Remus at the same time.  
  
"Silent but deadly. You know, because I'm so sneaky. Can you even fathom how great it's going to be to sneak up on people without them knowing?"  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that Sirius?" asked Remus. "Dogs aren't the quietest animals."  
  
"Yes they are," said Sirius. "Their padded feet allow them to walk silently."  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. Have you ever heard a dog walk across a wood floor. Their nails click," said James.  
  
"Okay, but outside, their padded feet make them quiet."  
  
"Alright all-mighty Padfoot, we'll-."  
  
"Hey James!" said Sirius as he stood up quickly. "That's a cool name. Padfoot. Thanks!"  
  
"I was just joking Sirius," said James as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Oh well," said Sirius, shrugging. "I like that name."  
  
"Ok," said Remus. "We have Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Moony. Does anyone have a quill?"  
  
"Here, I do," said Peter as he pulled out his self-inked quill (much like a ball point pen). Remus took it and then grabbed the animagus book. He scribbled the four names on an empty page. He then lifted the quill and scrunched his face up in thought. An idea hit him and he quickly scribbled something else. He set the book back down on the coffee table to allow the three other boys to examine his work. The page read:  
  
Moony  
  
Wormtail  
  
Prongs  
  
Padfoot  
  
The Vandals  
"The Vandals?" said James as he looked up from the book.  
  
"Yeah, that can be our gang name," said Remus.  
  
"But the Vandals?"  
  
"Well, it was just an idea."  
  
"Hey, give me the quill," said James. Remus handed it to him and James took up the book. He scratched out "The Vandals" and added something else. He laid the book down to let everyone else see.  
  
"The Rebels?" said Sirius. "James, that sounds really sissy. I'm so disappointed."  
  
"Sissy? How does 'rebel' sound sissy?"  
  
"It's got no ring to it. No oomph."  
  
"Well," said Remus, "do you have any ideas Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius stuck out his hand and James handed him the quill. He crossed out "The Rebels" and replaced it with his own creation. He pushed the book back and threw the quill in triumph.  
  
Moony  
  
Wormtail  
  
Prongs  
  
Padfoot  
  
The Marauders  
  
"I like it," said James. Remus and Peter both nodded in concurrence.  
  
"So it settled. From now on, we will be known as 'The Marauders'," said Sirius. Everyone agreed.  
  
end flashback  
Sirius smiled as he closed the book, though the smile was a little sad. Days long past he thought to himself. Days he was never going to get back.  
  
"Sirius, wake up."  
  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes and realized he must have fallen asleep on Harry's bed. The animagus book was still lying on his lap. Harry was standing over him with an amused look on his face.  
  
"All these early morning arguments must really be getting to you," said Harry as he crossed his arms.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked Sirius as he groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You slept through lunch. . . and dinner."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's 9 o'clock."  
  
"WHAT! I've been sleeping all day?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Snape put a sleeping charm on you. I would have come in and woken you but I thought you were just tired."  
  
"I've been known to sleep a lot, but not that long. That's okay, I have my own little charm to place on our dear friend Snape."  
  
Sirius got out of Harry's bed and walked out the door. He walked downstairs and in to the empty living room. He made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Snape. Did you enjoy your quiet afternoon? I hope so, because it's the last one you're going to get in a while. I'm going to make your life a- what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Sirius stopped his crusade into the kitchen when he saw Severus sitting on the floor, doubled over.  
  
"Snape? What's going on?"  
  
Severus looked up at Sirius. He was gripping his left forearm so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
"I've been summoned."

* * *


	9. First Aid

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 9: First Aid

* * *

"You what?"  
  
"I've been summoned Black. You know, called to Voldemort's side. Do you get it?" Even in times of panic and fear, Severus still managed to be curt with the framed convict.  
  
"I know what being summoned means Snape," said Sirius. "You're not going to go, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am," said Severus as the pain in his arm subsided. "I have to."  
  
"No you don't," said Sirius. "It's too dangerous. You'll put everyone in danger."  
  
"Dumbledore and I already discussed this," said Severus. "I'm going to the meeting. I'm going to spy for Dumbledore once again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's my job to do so," said Severus as he walked out of the kitchen. "I was saved from Azkaban by Dumbledore. He gave me a job. I owe him a great debt."  
  
Sirius followed Severus into the living room. Harry watched the two men from the couch.  
  
"Professor?" said Harry as he stood up from the couch. Severus stopped midway up the stairs to look at Harry. "Where are you going?"  
  
"A deatheater meeting, Potter," said Severus. "I've been summoned."  
  
"You're going?" exclaimed Harry with wide eyes. "Professor, you can't go."  
  
"Yes I can Potter," said Severus as he continued up the stairs. "And I am."  
  
"But they'll kill you," said Harry as he followed Severus up the stairs. "They said they would. You can't go."  
  
"I don't think they'll kill me Potter," said Severus as he turned to block Harry from following him. "And if they do. . . come what may."  
  
"But professor!" cried Harry as he continued to follow Snape. He was stopped by Sirius grabbing the back of Harry's shirt.  
  
"Harry, let him go," said Sirius. "He's not going to not go. He's made up his mind."  
  
"Potter," said Severus from the hallway. "I'll be fine. I'll get my mask and then I'll apperate from outside the wards. When it's over, I'll apperate to the other side of town, just incase I'm followed back."  
  
"I'll wait for you as Padfoot then," said Sirius as he walked past Harry and into the hallway.  
  
"And leave Harry by himself?" said Severus as he walked back from his room with a silver mask in hand. "I think not."  
  
"Alright, but you had better damn well make sure no one follows you," said Sirius as he walked back downstairs, followed by Severus and Harry.  
  
"I'm not thick Black," said Severus as he put on his black cloak. He walked toward the door. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Keep an eye on Black for me Harry."  
  
With that, Severus walked out the door.  
  
Severus apperated onto a dark street. Not the usual abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. He looked up and saw a dark figure looming in one of the windows of the building.  
  
The meeting place.  
  
Severus started up to the floor where the meeting was. He placed his mask on his face and prepared himself for what he was about to face. Truthfully, he didn't know what was going to happen. There was a good chance that he could die. He didn't know how Voldemort would react to his reappearance. He did have a good excuse planned, he only hoped that the Dark Lord would believe him. There was a good chance he wouldn't.  
  
Severus, as he was walking up the stair of the old building, came upon other deatheaters on their way to the meeting. At least he wouldn't walk in on his own. He walked into the room and saw that there were already about twenty deatheaters. With the group he walked in with, it made about twenty-five. Voldemort's forces were small still, but Severus knew that was going to change. It didn't take long for him to recruit followers the first time around. It was just a matter of time before more would join.  
  
He looked around the room and saw that his usual place in the circle was still there. Maybe Voldemort did expect him to return. He took his place and waited for the others to do the same. It didn't take long for the deatheaters to situate themselves. Now it was time to just wait. This was the worse part for Severus. Was he waiting for death? He almost started to wish that he had listened to Black and Potter and refused to come.  
  
The wait didn't last long. Wormtail appeared and Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He knew what Harry had said the last two years, about Pettigrew being alive, but this all proved it. So Black really was innocent. Who would have thought?  
  
After Pettigrew came Voldemort. Severus had to keep his utter shock from being heard by the people in the room. What Harry had said hit him like the Hogwarts Express. Voldemort really had risen. He was alive, if that was even what you called it. He was hideous to look at. His skin was red and looked raw. He looked like a skeleton with raw and beaten skin stretched over it. His face looked more like a snake's than anything else.  
  
He looked like a living nightmare. And to think that Harry had faced this man. . . could he still be considered a man? Harry had faced down this thing four times and come out alive every time. A new respect for Harry dawned on Severus at that very moment. His thoughts were brought back to the present by the figure in front of him and all the deatheaters.  
  
"Welcome back my faithful," said Voldemort in a hushed but frightening voice. "I see some new faces. . . as well as old."  
  
Severus could have sworn that Voldemort's slitted eyes looked in his direction at that statement. The next statement confirmed that.  
  
"Severus Snape," said Voldemort as he walked in front of the potions master. "I never expected you to return, though I still held out hope. Do you have an explanation for your absence the last time your arm burned?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, I do," said Severus with a cool calm voice. "I was protecting the mission you carried out during the tournament."  
  
"Really?" said Voldemort with a laugh. "How so?"  
  
"I stayed back at Hogwarts, even though my arm burned me so, to keep Dumbledore's suspicion away from the deatheaters. If I had apperated from the school, he could have followed me. The whole mission could have failed."  
  
"But it did fail Severus," said Voldemort. He was no longer laughing. "Potter is still alive. But never the less, I can see your point. I did have the intention of making you pay dearly for not coming to me when I called. But you will not die. . . tonight. I believe that your loyalties lie with someone else Severus. You will need to prove otherwise. Is that understood?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Good. Crucio"  
  
Severus dropped to the floor in pain. He tried his hardest not to cry out. He never did. He had been under the cructius curse many times, and he never gave Voldemort the satisfaction of pleas for mercy. It would only make things worse. Finally, the curse was lifted and Severus wavered to his feet.  
  
"Ah Severus. Always my silent one. Now, tell me. Do you know where the Potter brat has scampered off?  
  
"My Lord, he got on the train to leave school and he rode home with his relatives. My only guess is that he ran away from his relatives. I know he has a hatred for those muggles and my guess is that he wanted away from there."  
  
Voldemort contemplated his words for a few moments.  
  
"So you are telling me that Dumbledore has nothing to do with this 'disappearance?'"  
  
"I don't think he has my Lord. I would have known if he had."  
  
"Interesting. You will keep an eye out for anything that happens, won't you Severus?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Thank you Severus. Crucio."  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay Sirius," asked Harry. The two had been sitting in silence for a while, waiting for Severus to return.  
  
"I'm sure Harry," replied his Godfather. "He knows what he is doing. . . I think."  
  
"I hope he's okay," said Harry simply as he got up to look out the window. It was dark outside still and then he realized that it was only 12:30 in the morning.  
  
"What's with the change in attitude Harry?" asked Sirius. "I mean, you never really like Snape. You always complained about him to me."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "He's different away from school though. You have to admit that he's been really nice to me."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Sirius with a snort.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you two are always fighting. What do you expect?"  
  
"I know," said Sirius. "Well, I'm glad that your summer hasn't been so miserable. What with being away from your friends and all."  
  
"I'm away from my friends every summer Sirius," said Harry as he sat back down on the couch. "I mean, it sucks that I won't get to see them but at least I'm not at the Dursleys."  
  
"What are they like Harry?" asked Sirius. "The Dursleys. What else have they done to you?"  
  
"Sirius, I really don't want to talk about it. What I've already told you is about the extent of it. Really, I don't wa-."  
  
Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Sirius jumped off the couch and started towards the door, his wand out in front of him.  
  
"Harry, get down," whispered Sirius as he reached the door. Harry crouched behind the couch, peaking over the arm. Sirius grabbed the doorknob and opened it just a crack.  
  
"Merlin! What happened to you?"  
  
Sirius flung the door opened, revealing a very bruised and battered Severus Snape. Harry jumped up from behind the couch.  
  
"I'm perfectly healthy and fine Black, or can't you see that," said Severus with very tired sarcasm.  
  
"Is it really time to be a smart ass Snape?" said Sirius as he moved so Severus could walk in the door. He limped in but didn't make it far. He was saved from crashing to the floor by a pair of arms behind him. Sirius caught Severus under his arms and brought him back to a standing position. He half helped, half dragged, Severus over to the couch and laid him down on it.  
  
"What happened Professor," asked Harry as he looked at his battered teacher. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay Potter?" said Severus weakly.  
  
"No, you don't," said Sirius as he started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"What happened Professor Snape?" asked Harry for the second time.  
  
"Oh, you know. I was under the cructius for a few minutes. Then, as I was walking out of the building, I was pushed down the stairs and beat by several of the death eaters. Voldemort's orders. He thought that it would be a fitting punishment, since I had obviously let down some of my fellow men."  
  
"Well, at least your alive," replied Sirius from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I love you too Black," said Severus. His eyes started to flutter shut and Harry knew this wasn't good. He bent down next to Snape.  
  
"Come on Professor," said Harry as he gently shook Severus' shoulder. "You can't go to sleep. You probably have a concussion. You can't sleep. Come on, wake up. Professor? Wake up."  
  
"Wha. . . stop shaking me Potter. I'm awake," said Severus. A moment later, his eyes shut again. Harry tried shaking him again, but it wasn't working. Instead, he grabbed a glass of water off the table and splashed it in Snape's face.  
  
"What the hell," cried Severus as he sat up quickly. The sudden movement made him cry out in pain and crash back down on the couch.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Harry. "You were trying to sleep. You can't go to sleep."  
  
"Alright Potter," said Severus as he rubbed his head with his hand. "I'm awake. I won't fall asleep."  
  
Sirius returned to the room with a large bowl of water, a rag, and a brown bottle.  
  
"I should get some shampoo," said Sirius as he noticed Snape's overly damp head. "Here Harry, hold this."  
  
Sirius handed Harry the brown bottle of rubbing alcohol and placed the large bowl on the floor. He sat down on the floor, next to Snape, and began washing the cuts on Severus' face.  
  
"Black!" shouted Severus as Sirius dripped some of the warm water in his eyes. "Is there someone else who can do this. Personally, I don't trust you with any aspect of my well-being."  
  
"Oh shut up Snape and hold still," said Sirius as he continued to wash the potion master's wounds, though a little more roughly. "Do you think I enjoy doing this anymore than you do? Besides, I'm all you got."  
  
"What about Potter?" asked Severus as he looked in Harry's direction. "Can't he do it?"  
  
"I'm sure he could, but he doesn't have first aid training like I do."  
  
"You don't have first aid training Black!" cried Severus as he pulled his head away from Sirius.  
  
"Sure I do. I was in the hospital wing with quidditch injuries than Harry. Plus, my neighbor growing up was a muggle and she cleaned my scrapes and scratches all the time. Now hold still."  
  
Severus let out an angry sigh and held still while Sirius cleaned the gash in his forehead and the scrapes on this chin and cheeks, as well as the cut on this lip.  
  
"Are you bleeding anywhere else Snape?" asked Sirius as he wrung out the rag. "Any broken bones?"  
  
"No, just bruised. I don't thing I'm bleeding anywhere else. I got most of the blows on my face. Are you finished?"  
  
"Nope, gotta clean them now," said Sirius as he grabbed the brown bottle from Harry.  
  
"What? You just did."  
  
"No, I washed away all the dried blood and dirt. Now I have to sterilize the wounds."  
  
"What are you talking about? What are you going to do it with?"  
  
Sirius shook the brown bottle in front of Severus' face.  
  
"What is that?" asked Snape as he tried to read the label on the bottle. "Is it some kind of potion?"  
  
"Nope," said Sirius as he opened the bottle. "It's a muggle product. Rubbing alcohol."  
  
"What is that going to do?" asked Severus. He soon found out. Sirius dumped a little onto the rag and dabbed it on to the gash on Severus' forehead. "AHHHH!!! What the hell is that! Ouch! That stings!"  
  
"Shut up you big baby and hold still," said Sirius as he addressed the rest of Severus' wounds. Severus was good at keeping Voldemort from hearing his cries of pain, but the rubbing alcohol was torture. He had to cry out in pain. It was brutal. "Shut up Snape. The whole town will hear you if you don't. There, I'm all done. Sheesh, could you have possibly screamed louder?"  
  
"Not as loud as you'll scream when I get my hands on you," said Severus as he moved to get up, but the pain in his kicked ribs kept him from moving any further.  
  
"I doubt that will be soon," said Sirius as he stood up. "Here Harry, can you take this in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry as he grabbed the bowl and bottle.  
  
"I hate you Black," said Severus.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat the person who just about saved your life?" asked Sirius with a smile. He almost felt sorry for Snape. . . almost.  
  
"Saved my life my ass," said Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever Snape. Do you have any of those fancy pain relieving potions with you?" asked Sirius as he started up stairs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, you know, so Harry and I can get drugged up and have a party. Why do you think? You're in pain, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. They are in the little leather pouch on my bedside table. Get me the two blue potions."  
  
Sirius walked up stairs and into Severus' room. He found the leather pouch, pulled out the two blue potions, and walked back downstairs.  
  
"Hey Snape, is it these two?" asked Sirius as he rounded the corner of the couch. Severus didn't answer, owing to the fact that he had fallen back asleep. "Wake up Snape. Come on greasehead, wake up."  
  
Severus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius.  
  
"These two?"  
  
Severus nodded and accepted the two bottles from Sirius. He uncorked and downed both. Sirius walked away and towards the kitchen. He didn't hear the groggy thanks Severus gave him as the Potion Master drifted to sleep.

* * *


	10. Letters II

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 10: Letters II

* * *

Dear Albus,  
  
I thank you for inquiring after my health but I assure you, I am fine. It has been more than a week since the incident and I have had plenty of time to heal. Surprisingly, Black has had his uses in this process, seeing how he has some knowledge with healing, though he prefers muggle procedures. Harry is progressing steadily with his animagus training, as am I with the Verto potion. I am starting to believe that this is the best road for Potter to take seeing how being an animagus will give him an advantage. Lets just hope he transforms into a stealthy animal.  
  
Other than my little incident, things have been running quite smoothly. As this month has worn on, Black and I are more successful in avoiding each other. He has spent much time outside now that the weather has cleared up. Harry as well. The fresh air is doing the boy some good.  
  
What I am about to say Albus, I say to you in complete confidence. No one is to read or even know about this letter. I took your advice and started to see Potter for who he truly is. The boy is growing on me. Now, he still is not my favorite person but he is also his own person. He is much different than his father, though not entirely. You are right though. He is reminiscent of a younger me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't hate him anymore and I am wondering if I ever did. After Black said something about me not particularly liking the boy, I realized that it wasn't true. Harry and I have gotten along well, more than I thought, and he doesn't get on my nerves. That may be because Black is here for a contrast but who knows.  
  
Now, that being said, I would like to know what you are doing to help Potter out of this situation. I am doing what I can to protect him here but the situation will not improve if his name is not going to be cleared in the wizarding world. Almost everyone has heard the accusations made by Fudge. Now, whether they believe them or not is a totally different story. All I know is that it won't matter if the dark side finds him or the light; his fate is the same for both.  
  
I'm sure you can find willing people in the ministry to go against Fudge, especially after the tournament. I would check with the Weasleys and Black's old crowd to see what you can do. Lupin may be the secret keeper but with both sides looking, it won't be long until they find what they are looking for.  
  
Please keep me updated Albus. The lack of news lately is worrying to say the least. Also, my potion supplies are dwindling. I've enclosed a list of supplies I need. Please send them ASAP.  
  
Yours respectively,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
How are things? I hope I find you better than last time. You really gave me a scare Moony. I'm glad you agreed to stay with Dumbledore. You're all I have left now, please don't change that.  
  
Things here are actually not too bad for once. Snape's been pretty quiet since the death eaters roughed him up. You should have seen it Moony. He actually let me help him with his injuries (Well, maybe "let me" isn't the right phrase.) At any rate, I got to use rubbing alcohol on him and trust me that was a delight beyond delights, even if I didn't get to rub it in his face. I must admit he's not the same Snape we came to know and love. He does get along quite well with Harry, as much as Snape can get along with anyone. They don't argue and bicker like Snape and I do, which surprises me since Harry has told me numerous times about the way Snape treats him at school. Whatever the case maybe, Harry is happy it seems and that is all what really matters.  
  
His animagus training is progressing wonderfully. As soon as Snape gets the potion done, I think he'll be ready to start transforming. He's got the mental part down pretty well and he studies everyday. I'm waiting to see what animal he will transform into. Do you think he'll take after James? As much as I'd like to see that, a stag would be way too big for him, especially since he needs to be sneaky. Being an animagus will help him beyond sleeping.  
  
I wish James were still here. I haven't missed him so much in my entire life. In Azkaban, I only thought about escape. When the dementors tried to remind me why I was in there, I would transform. Now, my thoughts are free to wander and I think about Prongs all the time. I think about what life would have been like if he and Lily were still alive. Harry would have been a normal wizard kid with a normal Hogwarts life. I could have been a real Godfather to him. We could have seen him grow up together, been there for him. What gets me the most is the kind of kid Harry is. They would have been so proud. It makes me sick to think about what they're missing. I miss them both so much it hurts. If I could have taken their place, I would have. I would have in a heartbeat. Anything that would have given Harry the life he deserves and he deserves the best life can offer. He deserves the best.  
  
Anyway, I may not get to write to you for a while. I need you to do a favor for me. I have enclosed a list of things I need. My Gringotts key is hanging up in the small room at the end of the tunnel behind the statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Take the money out of my account and buy the things on the list. They will be needed soon and I will owl you when I need you to send me everything. Thanks Remus, you're a pal.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Padfoot  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry that I have not kept in touch this summer but much has happened and I hope you'll both understand. (By the way, whoever gets this first, will you please send it on.) Your letters have probably come back to you, but don't worry. I'm okay and safe and for once, I'm not at the Dursleys' this summer. (Thank Merlin).  
  
I'm not really able to tell you where I'm staying for obvious reasons. Guess who my guardians are. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sirius and Snape. Told you you wouldn't believe me. Snape came and picked me up from Privet Drive and I've been here ever since. Snape told me it was because Fudge wants to blame me for Cedric's death. So now the Ministry is after me, not to mention Voldemort still wants to kill me.  
  
Life here isn't really all that bad. Sirius and Snape fight a lot, but that is to be expected. They haven't killed each other. . . yet. It's taken a lot on my part to keep them from physically harming one another and it helps that Dumbledore has made it to where I can use magic without getting in trouble, so all in all, this summer has had its perks.  
  
The coolest thing has got to be Sirius helping me become an animagus. Can you believe it? Sirius got me a book from school and he's teaching me. Now I can be just like my dad. I wonder what animal I'll be. Do you think I'll take after my dad? I don't know what animal I want to be, but according to Sirius, I don't get to choose. The process involves a potion and tons of thinking (but you already knew that, didn't you Hermione?)  
  
Now Ron, before you come rescue me, I have to tell you that I can't leave. I'm not sure I want to leave. When Sirius and Snape aren't fighting, it's really peaceful here. Snape and I have even gotten along fairly well. He's not the same here as he is at school, and we've even had a few pleasant conversations. Don't get me wrong; he's just as sarcastic and cynical as ever but in a different way. Maybe he's going easy on me because Sirius is here to take all the crap, but either way, I'm enjoying my summer.  
  
It's too bad that we won't get to see each other this summer but you can write me all you want. I'm not going anywhere. Just keep quiet about whom I'm with and where I am. No one can know.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm fine. My injuries have healed very well with help of Madam Pomfrey's magnificent talents. It's been a slow process however, due to the full moon. Transforming did irritate my injuries slightly but I'm fine now. What about you, Padfoot? Have you been taking care of yourself? I know how you are and your nature to put other people before yourself. If you took care of yourself half as well as you take care of Harry, you'd live to be two hundred years old. Remember that you are all I have left as well and you'd do well to keep yourself alive.  
  
I'll admit that I have been thinking of James and Lily quite often as well. I have the last 14 years. As much as it hurts, do not dwell on the past my friend. It'll only make you hurt more. You have to live for Harry now. You are all he has. You are his family now. You two have a bond that is thicker than blood and stronger than love. Remember that Padfoot. You said that he deserves the best. Right now, that is you.  
  
Now, concerning the list you sent me, what are you planning? I think I have a feeling what it is but I'll admit that it won't be much fun with just you, Harry, and Snape. Then again, you and Snape in the same room is entertainment enough. At any rate, I think that this is perfect for Harry. I don't think he's ever had a real one before. Do you think Dumbledore will allow visitors to the cottage? It's only one day and Harry probably wants to see his friends. I'll talk to him about it. I don't see why not.  
  
Your package will come in a few days. I made sure to get everything you asked for and added some stuff of my own even though I used your money, I hope you don't mind. As a matter of fact, I think you borrowed 30 galleons from me about 17 years ago. Yes, I remember. You wanted that motorcycle helmet that gave you your coordinates when you flew so you could find your way. I think, with inflation included, you owe me about sixty, but this'll do for now.  
  
Take care of yourself,  
  
Remus  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You're joking, right? You have to be. I would think that you would have gone crazy by now if you had to live in the same house with Snape all summer. Maybe you are already insane. That can be the only explanation why you are there.  
  
What's Snape like? I just can't see you two having a pleasant conversation. I can't see Snape having a pleasant conversation with anyone. Oh Harry, I feel so sorry for you. I don't care how much you like it there, I'm going to rescue you the first chance I get. Okay, so maybe I won't. Remember what happened last time? Mum WOULD kill me this time.  
  
I really can't see you all summer? Cor blimey, I'm going to be bored out of my wits. I already am. Percy moved out, not that he was really any fun anyway. He lives in London now, closer to the ministry. After the tournament, he's really lost a lot of faith in the ministry. Dumbledore came to us and we're doing all we can to help you. Fred and George have been in their room the whole summer. Somehow, they got some money to jumpstart Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They haven't been much fun either. Ginny has been acting strange as well (strange for Ginny at least). Don't see her much anymore. She's always gone at friends' houses. Dad's been working overtime at the Ministry. So it's really just mum and me. Hermione's been over a few times but I really need to get away from all these girls!  
  
Are you really going to be an animagus? Is it hard? What animal do you think you'll be? Maybe a snake, since you are a parsletongue. Whatever animal you become, you had better teach me. I am not going to stay behind while you have you little animagus adventures.  
  
Well, I have to go. Mum is calling for dinner. I'll tell everyone that you're all right. Dumbledore told Mum and Dad about your situation but he wouldn't say where you are. They've been worried but they were glad you sent a letter. What took you so long anyway? Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have been so worried about you. Ron and I were both worried (whatever he may tell you). How are you holding up? Are you really staying with Snape? I'm so sorry Harry. I can't imagine what you are going through. At least you have Sirius with you. I hope he's okay as well. At least he's not living in caves or eating rats anymore.  
  
You've been all over the Daily Prophet. I'm afraid it's not good. The ministry is trying to convince everyone that you're a dark wizard. They are having a hard time. The public won't believe that the famous Harry Potter is in league with the man that killed his parents. I can't believe what Fudge is doing. I always thought him a respectable, sensible man. A little arrogant at times but a good man nonetheless. He just won't admit that Voldemort is back.  
  
Whatever may happen, I believe you Harry. Many people do. There have been too many disappearances. So many it almost seems impossible to discredit you, but the Ministry is covering everything up the best they can. I'm just thankful that you'll remain safe until this whole thing blows over, and it will. Fudge can't hold this charade forever.  
  
Following the footsteps of the great James Potter and Sirius Black, are you? I wonder what animal you'll be. Whatever it is, I hope it's not slimy. I don't think I could be your friend if you were a snake. (Just joking) Maybe you'll be a bird or something else that flies. You like to fly so I would think that the logical animal for you. Just be careful Harry. Don't transform to soon and injury yourself. You can't bring in the reversal department in if you get yourself stuck as half an animal.  
  
Be careful Harry. You mean a lot to many people, especially Ron and me. Write back as soon as possible.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I am delighted to hear such good news from you. The fact that you and Harry are getting along and Mr. Black is still alive is a relief. A bigger relief is that you are safe and sound. You are a valuable asset to our fight, Severus, as well as a valuable friend to me. It surprises me that Sirius is skilled in the healing arts. He's always had a destructive nature about him. Muggle techniques? No wonder you want to kill him.  
  
As to your question about what I am doing for Harry, I have much to tell you. I am sorry that I have not kept you informed as I should have but much is still in the planning stages. I have contacted the Weasleys and they are on board. Also, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, and numerous others have joined our fight. Our first priority is to expose the Ministry's cover up of Voldemort's activities. If the public knows that he has returned, Fudge can no longer blame Harry for Cedric's death. He may try and convince the public still that Harry is a dark wizard, but his credibility will be drastically altered when the wizarding world finds out he is lying. If all goes to plan, Fudge will resign and Harry will be cleared. This is our plan for now.  
  
Your strongest ally will be patience. We cannot rush into things because frankly, we have only one chance to do this. I feel for you and your wanting to do more, but you are doing more than necessary right now and for that, I am truly thankful.  
  
Your potion ingredients are on the way and show follow shortly after you receive this letter. I hope, for Harry's sake, that he can transform quickly. He's fully capable and I do not doubt his success, it just that his nightmares may affect his ability to do so. You may be able to help him in more ways then you think Severus. Your skills in the process of becoming an animagus extend farther than potion making. You should share that talent of yours.  
  
Keep me updated with any news on your end. Harry's condition especially. And do not worry; your secret is safe with me.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *


	11. Potions and Secrets

The Odd Couple

by Penpunk

Chapter 11: Potions and Secrets

* * *

Harry looked from his book to his stomach, which was emitting loud rumbles. He set aside _The Animagus in You_ and got up from the couch to head into the kitchen.

Harry had had a pleasant morning in the tiny cottage for once. He had received letters back from his two best friends, which was a change. He hadn't heard from anyone all summer except Dumbledore. Sirius was out taking a walk (in dog form of course) so there had been no arguing with Snape. Snape had been in the kitchen since breakfast, working, Harry suspected.

His guess was confirmed as he walked in. The kitchen table had a medium-sized cauldron on top of it, a strange silvery potion brewing in it. Snape had his back to Harry as Harry walked in to find something to eat. He could hear something being cut up and guessed that his professor was preparing ingredients.

Harry scanned the pantry for something to eat. From the looks of it, it seemed another trip to the grocery store was in order. He pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter and walked over to the kitchen counter. Snape had returned to the cauldron and was now stirring in ingredients. Harry watched him for a moment before turning back to his sandwich in progress.

"Is Black still out?" asked Snape all of a sudden, causing Harry to jump slightly. He turned around and saw his professor seated at the kitchen table, a book open next to him.

"Yes sir," said Harry as he closed the peanut butter jar. He walked back to the pantry and returned the bread and jar.

"He's been out all morning and he's not back yet?" said Severus as he looked back down at the book.

"No," said Harry. "Should he be?"

Severus shrugged.

"He's usually not gone so long. I would have though he'd be back by now."

Harry thought for a moment while he chewed his sandwich. True, Sirius wasn't usually gone so long, but he had been cooped up more than usual. Maybe he had just lost track of time.

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" asked Harry as he sat across from Severus.

"As long as he stayed in dog form," said Severus without looking up, "he should be fine."

Harry nodded as he continued to eat. He looked from Snape to the cauldron that was simmering away. The potion inside was no longer silver. It had changed to a dark green liquid with a light green vapor floating up from it.

"What is that?" asked Harry as he stood up and peered into the bubbling pot. Severus looked up and over to what Harry was referring to.

"That is a _Verto_ potion," said Severus as he looked back down at his book. "It's for you."

"To become an animagus?" asked Harry as he continued watching the green liquid.

"Yes Potter," said Severus, sounding slightly annoyed. "You know, you could help me with it, since it is for you."

Harry shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and brushed the crumbs off his hands and clothing.

"What do I need to do?" asked Harry thickly after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"You can stir as I add the next ingredients in," said Severus as he stood back up and walked over his prepared ingredients. "Stir in slow counter-clockwise circles. Can you handle that?"

Harry nodded and stood next to the bubbling cauldron. He began to stir slowly, just as Snape said. Severus watched him for a few moments.

"Good," he said as he turned back to his ingredients. Harry's head looked up quickly at his words. Was Snape actually praising him? Did he actually acknowledge that Harry was doing something right? Harry shook his head as he stared back down at the cauldron. His ears must have deceived him. He moved to the side slightly as Severus came back to the cauldron. He emptied a measuring cup filled with a milky looking liquid in it into the cauldron. The potion hissed, emitting a few green sparks. He let Harry stir for a few moments before adding a few more ingredients. Harry continued to stir as Severus turned and grabbed a bottle off the counter. He unscrewed the lid and filled an eyedropper with an inky substance from the bottle.

"Okay Potter, stop stirring for a moment," said Severus as he set the bottle down. "I'm going to add three drops of this. I need you to stir once in a clockwise direction after each drop. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. Severus let one drop go and splash into the potion. Harry stirred once, making sure to go clockwise. Snape let another drop go and Harry stirred again. They repeated the process once more and as Harry completed his stirring, the potion began to bubble furiously. Severus grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him back as the cauldron started to hiss and spit.

"You may want to stand back," said Severus as he pulled Harry beside him.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry as he watched the potion begin to foam and spill over the side of the cauldron.

"No, you did fine. This is normal," said Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest. The boiling in the cauldron settled and the foaming stopped. Severus walked back to the potion and stirred a few more times before taking his wand and cleaning up the foam. Harry looked into the cauldron and saw that the potion was now an inky gray color.

"Is it done?" asked Harry as he looked up at Snape. The potions professor shook his head as he began evaporating the foam.

"It has to simmer for three hours before the final ingredient is added," said Severus. "Then it has to be stirred for a while and left to simmer again. It should be done by tonight."

"What's the last ingredient?" asked Harry. Snape looked up at him. He knew Harry wasn't going to like the answer.

"Your blood," said Severus as he cast his eyes back down at his work.

Harry's body froze and his left hand instantly covered the scar on the crook of his right arm.

"My b-blood?" repeated Harry. Severus nodded and Harry noticed that he almost looked apologetic about it. "Why my blood?"

If Severus hadn't felt sorry for Harry, he would have smacked him on the back of his thick head.

"Because you're the one becoming an animagus, or am I mistaken? It won't be a big deal. It just needs a few drops."

The anxiety in Harry's face lifted slightly. A few drops wouldn't be so bad. But still…look what a small vial of his blood had already done.

Their conversation was interrupted when a large black dog came in through the back door. Sirius transformed back into his human form and immediately scrunched up his nose.

"What is that smell?" asked Sirius as he pinched his nose with a thumb and forefinger.

"That would be you, Black," said Severus as he stoked the fire underneath his cauldron. "A simple shower once or twice a week could cure that."

"Very funny," said Sirius as he scowled darkly at the potions professor. "You really are the one to be talking grease head."

Harry sighed as he walked out of the very noisy kitchen. So much for a nice quiet morning. He returned to his seat on the couch and continued reading. He had read the book completely through and was doing so again, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He figured he'd be done in a few more hours and then he could get Sirius into really teaching him. The potion would be completed by then and he'd soon be on his way to becoming an animagus. Just like Sirius. Just like his dad. Harry sighed and shook his head as the noise in the kitchen became louder.

"So where were you?" snapped Snape. "It would be nice if you could tell us where you're going. For all we know, you could have been picked up by the ministry or hit by a car. Personally, the latter scenario would be more to my liking, but that's not the point."

"Who are you? My mum? I don't have to tell you anything," said Sirius as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what the hell is that?"

Sirius pointed to the cauldron.

"That is the potion you requested," said Severus. He paused for a moment and thought about that statement. Had he done something that Black had asked for? He shook his head of the thought and continued. "It's Potter's _Verto_ potion."

"Ah, so that's what smells."

"No, that's still you," said Severus as he looked over the procedure for the potion once more, making sure he did not leave anything out.

Sirius looked at him strangely before pulling a chair out and sitting with his elbows resting on the table. He looked over Severus' supplies briefly before an open letter caught his attention. He looked up at Severus quickly before pulling the letter over to him discretely. He started to read, seeing that it was from Dumbledore. He mouthed the words as he read, an uncurable habit for Sirius.

"Destructive nature?" he muttered to himself as he kept reading.

Severus looked up from his worked to see Sirius reading his letter from Dumbledore.

"That letter is private, Black," said Severus with venom as he crossed over and tried to pull it out of Sirius' hand.

Sirius' eyes suddenly stopped scanning the page as he came across a passage in particular. He frowned as he read over the lines again before shooting up and meeting Severus' own angry gaze.

"What?" he asked as he tried to pull the letter from Sirius' grip.

"_You may be able to help him in more ways then you think Severus_," read Sirius. "_Your skills_ _in the process of becoming an animagus extend further than potion making. You should share_ _that talent of yours_. What does that mean Snape? What are you hiding?"

Severus realized what Sirius was talking about and left the kitchen without answering him. Sirius set the letter down and followed Snape into the living room.

"Stop Snape!" yelled Sirius as Severus made for the stairs. "What talent? What is Dumbledore talking about?"

Severus stopped walking and turned around to face Sirius. Harry looked up from his book and turned around, looking over the back of the couch. He saw that Sirius was very puzzled and Snape was very keen on not answering Sirius' question.

"Why do you think I should tell you?" asked Severus with a sneer.

"Because!" shouted Sirius.

"Well, that's not a very good reason," said Severus as he walked towards Sirius, his arms crossed over his chest. "That letter was private and you had no right to read it.

"I accidently read it," said Sirius sarcastically. "What was he talking about?"

"You want to know what _talent_ Dumbledore is talking about?"

Sirius nodded, returning the sneer Severus was giving him.

"Fine," he said as he continued to look at Sirius. In the blink of an eye, Severus was no longer standing in front of Sirius. Sirius looked around for Severus and all of a sudden, was bombarded by something small and black. He swatted around his face and hit the feather mass back long enough to see what was attacking him. A large black raven was flapping around his head, attacking Sirius' face with its sharp claws.

"Is that Professor Snape?" asked Harry as he got off the couch and watched the black bird fly around the living room. As if on cue, it landed on the floor next to Harry. Severus was once again standing in front of Sirius, the look on his face the same.

"Does that quench your curiosity?" said Snape as he crossed his arms and looked over at Harry. Harry looked back at him with amazement. Amazement soon turned to shock as Severus flashed Harry a brief smile before turning back to Sirius.

"When…how…wha?" stuttered Sirius as he blinked a few times and shook his head. This caused a wicked smirk to crawl across Severus' face.

"I learned during fourth and fifth year and finally transformed sixth," said Severus. "What? You didn't think that you four bone heads were the only students able to become illegal animagus' did you?"

"So. . . is that. . ."

"How I spied on you all this time?" said Severus, finishing Sirius' attempted question. "Yes, but amazingly enough, I never caught you all in animal form."

"Good thing too," said Sirius as he shook his head. "You would have ratted us all out and I would have never escaped from Azkaban."

"But you know Sirius," said Harry thoughtfully, realization drawing on his face. "Voldemort and the Deatheaters must know about you being an animagus. I mean, Wormtail must have said something."

"I know Harry," said Sirius with a sigh. "No need to worry though. I'm being extra careful. I'm not the only black dog in the United Kingdom. Just as long as we're not seen together, we'll be fine."

"Doesn't matter anyway," said Severus as he looked back at Harry. "You are not to leave this cottage for any reason."

"What?" cried Harry. "Why not?"

"I just feel that it's too risky for you to be seen by any person. You no longer can rely on the ministry for protection. _The Daily Prophet_ reported that a team of aurors has been sent after you. They've even taken aurors off of Black's case and put them on yours."

Harry looked up at Snape for a few more moments before turning and sitting on the couch.

"I'm never going back to school, am I?" asked Harry tonelessly.

"Oh Harry," said Sirius as he sat down next to his Godson. "Don't say that. Of course you'll go back to school. Pretty soon, everyone will know about Voldemort and Fudge will be kicked out of office. Your name will be cleared and you'll once again be the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry turned suddenly and sent a dark look Sirius' way. Sirius was taken back and grew puzzled.

"What?" he asked as he looked from Harry to Snape and back. Severus merely shrugged before taking a seat in the armchair in the corner.

"Is that all I am to people?" asked Harry as he looked to Severus. "I hate being marked as a bloody martyr."

"Harry," said Sirius cautiously. "I didn't mean it like that. I was only joking."

"I know Sirius," said Harry as his tone became less severe. "It's just that I would rather stay in this cottage for the rest of my life than have to deal with the stigma of being _the-boy-who-lived. _I didn't choose to have this happen. I'd much rather have my parents and be a normal kid than be a famous orphan."

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. I would much rather have James and Lily back over anything else. You know that. I just don't want to fail them anymore than I have," Sirius raised a hand as Harry moved to speak. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to deal with this. And just think- once you can transform, you can leave the house."

"Don't make any promises Black," said Severus. "You can't exactly run around anywhere you like. Harry's right. The Deatheaters must know about you. And you are more distinctive than you think, at least to someone who knows what they're looking for."

"So how long will it take for me to transform after I take the potion?" asked Harry, looking at both Sirius and Severus.

"It depends on how hard you work," said Severus.

"But it won't take long," said Sirius as Harry turned back to him. "With your talent and the fact that you now have two people who can help you, I would say by the end of the month, the beginning of August."

"That's only two and a half weeks Black," said Severus. "I doubt he can learn in that amount of time."

"He's been working on it for a while now," said Sirius in return. "Besides, he will have teachers. If not a complete transformation, he'll at least figure out what animal he'll transform into."

Severus sat back and nodded in return.

"What determines the type of animal someone turns into?" asked Harry. "It didn't cover that in the book."

"No one really knows," said Severus. "I believe that there are many factors. Personality, physical features."

"So is that why you're a bird?" asked Sirius, feigning thoughtfulness. "A beak for a nose and a pigeon's brain?"

"And the fact that you smell and enjoy licking yourself would account for you being a dog," said Severus with a sneer.

Harry simply rolled his eyes as the two adults lapsed into a staring match. If looks could kill, both Sirius and Severus would be dead.

"Anyway," said Harry, interrupting the contest," so it'll be a total surprise when I transform?"

Sirius nodded.

"But after a few tries, you can usually get a good idea of what you are. I mean, feathers, paws, hooves, claws- they all clue you in. Your arms are usually the first to transform. Except your dad," at this, Sirius gave a bark like laugh. "His head transformed first. I will never forget seeing your dad with a giant stag's head and antlers on top of his shoulders."

This caused Harry to smile widely.

"What about you Professor Snape?" asked Harry. "What transformed first for you?"

"Well, I figured I was a bird when my whole body became covered in feathers," he said. His mouth formed a sort of amused smile as he thought for a moment. "You don't know how hard it was explaining all the black feathers all over the Slytherin common room."

This caused Harry to laugh and even Sirius let a small smile escape his lips. The smile on Severus' face slowly left as he realized it was there. He stood up quickly and glanced briefly at Sirius and Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know," said Harry after Snape left the room, "he really should learn to let go and have a little fun every once and a while."

"Snape wouldn't know fun if it danced naked in front of him," said Sirius as he folded his hands behind his head, shaking off some of the errant black feathers left by Severus' little attack of the birds episode.

* * *


	12. Sleepy Misgivings

* * *

The Odd Couple 

By penpunk

IMPORTANT!: I HAVE REVISED MUCH OF THE FIC. I WOULD STRONGLY SUGGEST RE-READING THE LAST 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS. MOST CHANGES ARE IN THE LAST CHAPTER.

Chapter 12: Sleepy Misgivings

* * *

"Is it just me or is the smell coming from the kitchen getting worse?"

Harry looked up from his animagus book at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I've gotten use to it."

"It's disgusting," said Sirius as he pulled the neck of his sweater up over his nose.

"It's just payback for the wet dog smell you made us suffer through," said Harry with a smile as he looked back down at his book.

"Oh shut up Potter," said Sirius, though it was muffled by his sweater.

"The potion should almost be done," said Harry as he looked at his watch. "It's been three hours."

"Thank Merlin," said Sirius.

Harry set his book down and got up from the sofa. He peeked in the kitchen and saw that it was empty except for the simmering potion. He turned around and walked up stairs.

Snape's door was shut as usual. Harry wasn't sure if knocking was the right idea. It seemed like Snape was always on top of things, but three hours had already passed and potions was to exact to let a few minutes pass.

Harry knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer. None came, so after a few moments of waiting, Harry knocked again.

"Professor Snape?" said Harry after there again wasn't an answer. Harry debated on whether or not to just go in. Maybe Snape wasn't even in there. He made up his mind and turned the doorknob cautiously. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in.

"Professor Snape?" Harry whispered. There was no answer but by looking in the room, Harry could see a lump underneath the blankets on the bed in the corner. Harry walked in the room, careful to walk lightly to avoid causing the floor to creak. Harry looked around and noticed how bare and empty the room was. Other than the bed in the corner, there was only one other piece of furniture in the room; a small dresser covered with various vials, bottles, and other potions paraphernalia.

Harry walked to the side of the bed and peered at his professor. Harry thought it strange to see Snape asleep. His face was so relaxed and empty. There was no look of contempt or anger. Just... was it contentment? Indifference maybe? Harry didn't know but it was strange to see.

"Professor Snape?" said Harry a little louder. Snape didn't stir at the sound of Harry's voice. "Professor Snape?"

Harry reached out and gently shook Sever on the shoulder.

"Professor Snape, wake up."

Severus was startled out of sleep by the touch on his shoulder and the sound of a voice above him.

"Potter? What are you doing in here," said Severus, groggy with sleep.

"Sorry Professor, but it's time for the last ingredient in the potion."

Snape looked at his watch and saw that Harry was right.

"Oh, very well. I'll be down in a moment. Thank you, Potter," said Severus as he rose out of the bed. Harry turned and walked out of the room.

Severus rubbed his eyes with back of his fists. He didn't mean to fall asleep for so long. He had only lain down for a minute he thought. Apparently, his lack of sleep at night was beginning to affect him. He smoothed his hair down before grabbing an empty vial off his dresser.

Severus walked downstairs and saw Sirius sitting on the couch, the Daily Prophet in his hand and his sweater up over his nose.

"Stop being an idiot, Black," said Severus as he walked by. Sirius said something in return but Severus couldn't understand the words as they were muffled by the sweater. He walked in the kitchen and saw that the potion was still bubbling steadily. Harry was sitting at the table, watching potion.

"Is it shooting up green sparks?" asked Severus as he looked over the cauldron.

"No," answered Harry.

"Good, it hasn't been heated for too long. Are you ready to add the last ingredient?"

Harry nodded.

Severus set the empty vial on the table top and took out his wand. He picked up a chair and set it in front of Harry's, sitting down and facing him.

"Can you roll up your sleeve please, Potter?" asked Severus. Harry rolled back the sleeve of his left arm. Severus noticed the scar in the crook of Harry's arm that was left by Wormtail. It wasn't healing well, despite Madam Pomfrey's efforts.

"May I suggest using your other arm?" asked Severus as he looked up at Harry. Harry nodded as he rolled up the other sleeve.

"Alright Potter, this shouldn't hurt too much. Just don't move," said Severus. He gently held Harry's arm by wrapping his long pale fingers around Harry's forearm. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded as he kept his eyes on Severus' wand. Severus watched Harry watch him as he held the top of his wand I the middle of Harry's forearm. A jet of light shot from the tip and hit Harry's skin. He flinched a little but otherwise kept still. A tiny spout of blood began to trickle down his arm. Severus set down his wand and grabbed the vial. Holding the glass tube to the cut, Severus caught the running blood. It didn't take long before the vial was filled. Severus corked it before taking his wand and healing the cut.

"Is that scar giving you any trouble?" asked Severus as he watched Harry roll his sleeves back down. "Doesn't look like it's healing properly."

"It hurts occasionally," said Harry as he looked down at it. "Nothing too bad."

"Doesn't look that way to me, Potter," said Severus as he poured Harry's blood into the potion. "You're opening yourself up to infection if that doesn't heal right."

The potion bubbled a bright blue color before calming to a glassy surface. Severus took the cauldron off the heat source and set it aside to cool.

"Is it done?" asked Harry.

"Just about," said Severus. "It needs to cool a bit before you drink it. In the meantime, let's do something about that cut on your arm."

"No Professor," said Harry, standing up from the table. "It's fine. Really."

"Sit down, Potter," said Severus, sternly. He walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and up stairs. He dug through the different vials and bottles that littered his room, finally coming across the one he was searching for. He picked up the bottle containing a blue paste and fingered it. He thought it strange that he had been so quick to offer care to Potter. Seeing the scar on shi arm was a reminder of how much the boy had been though and how much danger he was actually in. He tried to think that caring for the boy was merely doing his job but Severus was beginning to think that he was actually feeling some attachment to Potter. The thought was repulsing to Severus but didn't seem very farfetched.

He shrugged to himself before making his way back downstairs. As he walked through the living room, he noticed that Black was no longer in his seat. He walked in the kitchen, seeing Black peering in the cauldron.

"Get away from there, Black," said Severus as he returned to the seat in front of Harry.

"What are you doing?" said Sirius as he looked over Severus' shoulder.

"I am trying to get this cut to heal properly," said Severus as he took his finger and dabbed it in the blue paste in the jar. He held Harry's arm out and gently spread the paste thickly over the cut.

"What's wrong with it? Why didn't you say anything?" asked Sirius as he looked at Harry.

"Because he's stubborn," said Severus. "You should know something about that, Black."

"Stuff it Snape," said Sirius. "What's wrong with it? Why didn't it heal right?"

"I'm not sure," said Severus as he used his wand to wrap bandages around the cut. "It should heal with his. It's pretty powerful."

"How about we get Harry a cup of this potion," said Sirius as he stirred the potion a little. "I think it's ready to go."

"Are you ready for it Potter?" asked Severus. Harry rolled his sleeve down of the bandages and looked up at his professor.

"I think so," said Harry.

"Is that a yes?"

Harry nodded.

Severus stood and walked over to the potion. He took a glass from the cabinet and spooned the potion into it. He handed the glass to Harry, who looked at it cautiously.

"It's not going to kill you," said Severus.

"Drink it Harry," said Sirius. "The sooner you drink, the sooner we can get started on getting you to your transformation."

Harry looked at the glass once more before downing it. It tasted horrible. Harry screwed up his face as he struggled to swallow it.

"I forgot how horrible that stuff tasted," said Sirius with a grin at the sight of the grimace on Harry's face.

"Thanks for the warning," said Harry thickly as he swallowed. As the potion slid down his throat, a strange tingling started to flood through his body. "I think it's working."

"Do you feel a tingling sensation?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"Oh no," said Sirius. He clapped a hand onto Harry's forehead and then forced his mouth open, looking inside.

"What? What's wrong?" said Harry as Sirius checked Harry's pulse.

"Something must have gone wrong with the potion," said Sirius. "This is not good."

"What are you going on about, Black?" asked Snape. "I did the potion perfectly."

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius, sounding more worried. "This is not good at all."

"What Sirius?" said Harry, his face full of worry. "Am I going to be okay?"

Sirius took a deep breathe as he looked around the kitchen.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned his back to Harry. A snickering could be heard and this caused Harry to push Sirius on the shoulder.

"That's not funny," said Harry.

"I thought it was," said Sirius. "You fell for it, too. Both of you."

"So what's next?" asked Harry to Severus, ignoring his snickering Godfather.

"You start to put what you've read to use. Concentrating and working on transforming. You are not to try it unless one of us is with you, is that understood?" said Severus. "We cannot afford to allow something to go wrong. We do not have the Reversal Squad at our disposal so you have to be careful."

"I will be," said Harry. "You can shut up now, Sirius."

Harry turned and punched Sirius, who was still laughing at his own joke, in the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," said Sirius. "I'm done now."

* * *

Harry went to bed late that night, after spending time with Sirius and Severus, working on transformation. He didn't get anywhere with the transformation but Sirius told him he had done well for his first time.

As Harry fell asleep, his mind drifted back to the night in the graveyard. That's where his dreams always went. Something about the cut Wormtail had given him was causing his thoughts to become darker than usual. He felt as if he were back at the graveyard. Everything that happened felt ten times worse than what had happened in actuality. The Cruciatus curse hurt ten times worse. Wormtail's cut went ten times deeper. Seeing Cedric's dead body was ten times as haunting. Harry's voice was raw with screaming as he watched Voldemort kill his parent's ghostly images.

This isn't how it happened, thought Harry. He won in the graveyard. As Voldemort and his Deatheaters closed in around him, he felt frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't run and grab Cedric's body. Cedric's parents would be so disappointed in him. Voldemort kept the Cruciatus curse on him longer than ever. He screamed in pain, wanting to die more than anything in the world. Then he saw a green light and everything went dark.

* * *

Severus awoke when the screaming started. He jumped out of bed and ran into the room next to his. Sirius was already with Harry, holding his flailing arms and trying to get the boy to wake up.

"What's going on?" yelled Severus as he ran over to Harry and Sirius.

"He dreaming," said Sirius as he tried to hold Harry close.

"Wake him up, then," said Severus, his eyes wide as he watched Harry twist back and forth in his Godfather's arms.

"I can't," said Sirius. "Something is happening that has drawn him in. It's really hurting him."

Severus ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He grabbed a pitcher and filled it with cold water. He came back in the room and poured the cold water over Harry. The shock of the coldness caused Harry to freeze and then stop moving.

"Harry? Harry, wake up," said Sirius as he wiped the water off Harry's face. "Come on, Harry. It's Sirius. Wake up."

Severus stood back and watched, the empty pitcher hanging at his side. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but his voice was so raw from screaming that only incomprehensible screeches came out. Sirius quieted him as he held him and rocked him back and forth.

"It was just a dream," said Sirius. Harry shook his head violently.

"No it wasn't," whispered Harry. The scratchiness and pain of his voice cause shivers to run up Severus' spine. He left the room and went into his, searching his dresser for some kind of potion to make Harry feel better. He grabbed a vial with a yellow liquid in it and returned to Harry's room.

"Here, Potter, drink this," said Severus as he uncorked it and held it out to Harry.

"What is it?" asked Sirius as Harry grabbed it from him.

"It's for his throat and the pain," said Severus. Harry swallowed it.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Sirius as he laid Harry back down in his bed.

"Voldemort cursed me," said Harry, his voice much improved. "It was real. I could feel it. It felt ten times worse than it ever has before."

"It was just a dream," said Sirius, trying to reassure Harry.

"No it wasn't, Sirius," said Harry. He was still shaking from the pain. "I can still feel the curse running through me. It hurt too bad to be a dream. My scar is burning worse than ever. Something's happened. Or Voldemort's very close."

"I think you're right about something having happened," said Severus suddenly, his voice tight. He was holding his arm.

"Are you being summoned?" asked Sirius as he looked from Harry to Severus. Severus nodded.

"I shall return," he said as he walked out of the room, slightly bent over as the pain of the Dark Mark burned his arm.

* * *

(a/n):

It's been over a year since I've updated. Writer's block sucks. Hopefully this is just the beginning of more updates. I'll try not to let you all wait anymore. I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry it took me so long.


End file.
